Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon L Diamond Season II (Burakkusutā)
by Queenares34
Summary: (Sailor Moon L Black Star,Manga/anime 2015) Luego de que la Reina Hiedra fuera derrotada, Selena/Usagi, Hikaru y las Sailor Scouts, conocen a una nueva generacion de ChibiUsa proveniente del siglo LX(60), quien pide ayuda para salvar su mundo eventualmente. Sailor Moon y las Sailor Scouts deberan derrotar a Black Star, para salvar a la Luminosa Reina Selene y su futuro...
1. Artificio -Sailor Mars-

**Pretty Guardian**

 **Sailor Moon L**

 **Diamond**

-¡Lady! ¡Lady! ¡¿Lady, donde estas?!...¿Quién eres? ¡Gya~! -¡ Redī! Redi! ! ? Redi, anata wa? ! ... Anata wa? Gya ni 〜!-

-¡Mamá~!-Mama 〜!-

 ** _Orgullo Lunar_** _ **  
**_ ** _¡Solo quiero protegerte~!_**

 ** _Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas_**

 ** _Y mis ojos son escarlata_** _ **  
**_ ** _Como el rugido del relámpago_**

 ** _Alguien a lo lejos grita ¡Amor!_** _ **  
**_ ** _No importa la oscuridad~_**

 ** _Sé que no estoy sola_** _ **  
**_ ** _La luz de luna brillara~_**

 ** _Todas tenemos almas fuertes~_** _ **  
**_ ** _Y pelearemos por nuestra cuenta_** _ **  
**_ ** _Sin dejar que un príncipe decida nuestro destino_**

 ** _¡Nosotras Lucharemos!_**

 ** _Transformación brillante_**

 ** _Vamos a brillar bajo el cielo_** _ **  
**_ ** _No somos niñas indefensas_** _ **  
**_ ** _Que necesitan la protección de los hombres_** _ **  
**_ ** _Transformación brillante_** _ **  
**_ ** _¡Vamos a pelear!_**

 ** _Con el poder del cielo estrellado_** _ **  
**_ ** _Una nueva leyenda comenzara ahora_** _ **  
**_ ** _Y aquí mis~mo_**

 ** _Lalala_** _ **  
**_ ** _Bella Guardiana Sailor Moon~_**

 **Act.16**

 **Artificio=** **策** **略**

 **-** **S** **ē** **r** **ā** **M** **ā** **zu-**

-Hum~…quiero dormir un poco más, pero Hika-chan me espera…*Selena recogía parte de su cabello color plata para formar sus adorables chonguitos, crear 2 coletas y dejar el resto suelto* ¿Por qué una linda niña como yo debe sacrificarse para mantenerse feliz?...*una mueca de llanto graciosa aparece en la cara joven….

-Nunca cambiaras Selena *la minina da un suspiro largo y sube a la cómoda espejada* una princesa se mantiene agraciada, más siendo una guerrera como Sailor Moon. Tú madre y las otras reinas de la luna han sido muy educadas…

-Ya lo sé *se pone un vestido color cielo, una gargantilla de luna y unos pendientes de estrellas plateadas* mi madre, mi abuela la gran dama Serena y mi Bisabuela la Neo reina, fueron humildes en su etapa. Pero yo aún no soy reina, soy una princesa olvidada *sonríe y agarra el broche del cristal lunar guardándolo en su bolsa* bien, debo irme…adiós Iris*baja las escaleras saludando a sus padres* ¡Adiós mamá y papá!...

-¡Cuídate y diviértete! ¡Tráelo a cenar!...*Luna y Asahi miran a su hija contentos…

-Claro *asiente y sale de la casa con muchos ánimos al "camino de cristal"…

El día era perfecto, soleado y primaveral. Las flores de cerezo hacían una danza en el aire cálido de la estación.

Hikaru estaba parado cerca del castillo leyendo un rato algo de astronomía, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero ocre que resaltaba sus ojos color almendra.

-¡Hika-chan! *ella se abalanza abrazándolo con cariño* buenos días…

-Buenos días Usako*el joven corresponde de la misma manera alzándola y gira con ella tiernamente riendo juntos* ¿Cómo has estado? *para de girar, igual la sostiene y sonríe al mirarla a los ojos…

-muy bien, te he extrañado Hika-chan, mucho…*lo abraza del cuello mientras sus labios se juntan tiernamente…

De pronto, el palacio de cristal en la cumbre más alta, emite una línea de luz color lila que se extiende formando una onda de energía…es otro portal, pero esta vez indica que alguien está llegando…

-¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Hika-chan!...

-¡No lo sé~! *hace un pequeño domo de energía solar abrazándola, la onda cesa, el brillo se dispersa y la levanta apegándola a su cuerpo. Mientras la sujeta algo le cae en la cabeza…como un objeto mullido* /¿q-qué fue eso? / *Se pregunta algo perplejo y con la gotita estilo anime. Da vuelta un poco los orbes observando por el rabillo del ojo y ve una especie de pelota rara, tiene la cara de Iris, o eso cree…de pronto…

-¡Agh! *Selena es golpeada en la cara y cae de trasero al suelo* ¡¿Qué paso?! *se coloca las manos en la nariz tocándose rápido tratando de calmarse el dolor, se levanta deprisa abriendo los ojos, viendo a una niñita con el mismo estilo de cerquillo (corazón enrulado) y choguitos con coletas sin cabello suelto*¿Quién es ella? *su cara, roja en la parte de la nariz por el golpe, muestra un ceño fruncido…

-Soy Usagi Tsukino *la niña mira a la joven con desdén* ¿tú quien eres y porque te pareces a mi?...*Baja de Hikaru recogiendo a la pelotita…

-Yo soy nada más ni nada menos que Selena "Usagi" Tsukino *se coloca las manos en la cintura en señal de superioridad y visualizando a la pequeña con sus ojos magenta…

\- Así que tú eres Usagi Tsukino *arroja su pelotita al aire transformándose en un arco y una flecha* dame el cristal de plata…

-¿D-De qué hablas pequeñita? *el miedo le recorría la sangre, al ver con que la apuntaba y de qué forma le decía las cosas…

-¡Oye niña, no debes amenazar a las personas, ni siquiera con armas! *el príncipe la iba a defender…

-Si te acercas, la flecha irá a parar a la frente de tu novia…Ahora dame el cristal de plata…

\- ejejeje *una risa de nerviosa escapo de los labios rosados de la princesa expresando susto…

-No me dejas opción *La chiquilla dispara la flecha a la frente de Selena y esta cae a los arbustos del impacto…

-¡Usako! *se acerca a ver como esta* fíjate que haces niña *se acerca encontrándola mareada, llena de hojas y con una pierna en tic; además la flecha era de juguete* ¡Oye, no debes jugar con esas cosas! ¿hum? *se da vuelta y no ve a nadie…

2hs después de que aparezca la cría, regresaron a la casa Tsukino para la cena; sin embargo se encontraron con algo más que solo la cena…

-¡Mamá! *Selena grita molesta al ver a la misma niña de la tarde* ¡¿Qué hace esta pequeñaja aquí?!

-La encontramos afuera de la casa llorando, no sabemos por qué, pero nos vio y nos abrazo *la reina perdida come degustando el bocado* dice que se perdió y que nos parecemos a sus abuelos. Debe estar muy confundida ¿Por qué no la dejas dormir en tu cuarto Usagi? De seguro se sentirá mejor…

-¿Y-Yo?*se queda petrificada* ni loca…

-Por favor Usagi *la niña pide con ojitos tiernos que la dejen estar en la casa…

-*suspira seria y la mira con sus orbes rosados* está bien, puedes quedarte ChibiUsa…

-No me digas ChibiUsa, Hika-chan tú si puedes *la niñita destellaba alegría en sus luceros magenta…

-Hika-chan~*Usagi mira a Hikaru con molestia…

-ejejeje…*ríe nervioso y pone su vista en chibi mientras ignora a una Selena con humo en la cabeza de la furia* mañana vendrás conmigo a pasear después del instituto ChibiUsa…

-¡Wi~! ¡Sí! *se lanza a Hikaru y lo abraza tiernamente mientras le hace burlas a la coneja mayor…

-e-eres una….*a la peli plata le sale humo de la cabeza, tiene un aspecto de odio apretando el puño…

-/ ¿porque siento el mismo calor? ¿Porque necesito protegerla?/*el joven piensa en ese extraño calor conocido que transmite la niña, se separa del abrazo y se levanta* ¿ya está la cena?

-Sí, pasen….

La cena fue un poco alocada gracias a los celos de la chica con la niña pequeña. Al llegar la hora de de dormir, la habitación de Selena estaba oscura con la tele prendida y esta miraba un anime en la cama sintiendo algo raro en el pijama…

-Dame el cristal de plata *Chibi-chan apareció de la nada debajo de la camisa del pijama con una cara malvada…

-¡Gya~! ¡Aléjate de mí! *la arroja de la cama levantándose y la niña la mira triste en el suelo* no debes meterte y no te voy a dar nada…

-¡Quiero ayudar a mi mamá!...- Watashi wa watashi no okāsan o tasuketaidesu! ...-*se larga a llorar e Iris-P se acerca rodando* Iris-P, es mi única amiga y…*piensa en Plut* ella…- Airisu - P wa, watashi no yuiitsu no yūjindearu... Kanojo o -*se seca los ojitos* eres mala- Anata ga waruidesu ne- ¡Extraño mi casa! *se levanta llorando y sale corriendo con la pelota rebotando su lado…

-¡Espera ChibiUsa!- Chibi usa wa matte!- *corre siguiéndola y la agarra abrazándola* perdón, perdón por gritarte- Yurushi, onsha sakebi- *la abraza fuerte* ¿Qué sucede con tú mamá?- Anata no okāsan wa dō?...

-*la pequeña conejita comienza a dormirse* hum~ tu calor es igual al de mi mami- Hamu 〜 anata no netsu ga watashi no okāsan ni hitoshīdesu- la extraño, extraño a mi papá- Misu, watashinōtōsan o ketsujō- todo es mi culpa…todo- Subete watashi no sei... Subete-

{¡El Rey Apolo y la Luminosa Reina Selene!...*en el balcón del palacio saludando y mirándose con amor*

Mamá, Papá, yo tengo la culpa de lo que paso…}

-¡ah! *la niña despierta de la nada en la cama de Selena, viendo como las cortinas blancas se mecen en el viento cálido de la mañana. Se queda un rato obnubilada con la danza, baja de la cama y va a la cocina a comer.

En ese proceso, se queda viendo una foto de Selena con Luna y Asahi. Esa foto en particular la hace ponerse feliz, pues la chica es muy parecida a su mamá, pero por otro lado se entristece debido a la falta de sus padres…

-ChibiUsa ¿qué sucede? *Luna se acerca a la mini coneja y acaricia su cabello…

-¡Extraño a mi mamá! *abraza a su abuela sin saberlo…

-/Debe ser una de nosotras, lo presiento/*se hunde en sus pensamientos sabiendo que es parte de su familia, sale de ellos y la abraza mirándola* ¿quieres hacer un pastel conmigo? *sonríe mirando a chibi-chan…

\- ¡Sí!...*la pequeña se pone alegre al escuchar esas palabras y la va a ayudar…

Luego de la escuela, las chicas fueron a pasar el rato en un restaurante de sushi, y Selena cuenta lo sucedido…

-¿Una niña? ¿De dónde salió? *Aoi tomaba su soda de naranja incrédula de la situación…*

-Si Usagi no sabe, aunque puede que ella y Hika-chan ejejejeje *Asuka hace gesto con las manos y una cara como el gato rizón…

-¡N-Nada de eso Asu-chan! *se sonroja avergonzada por las palabras de su amiga* aún no lo hemos hecho…

\- Mi abuela me conto una vez que la Neo Reina Serena conoció a la gran Dama Serena cuando vino del futuro para pedirle que la salvara así misma de las garras de Black Moon. Ya tienes un antecedente de hijas que vienen del futuro para pedir ayuda…*Mine come con un rostro absolutamente calmo…

-¡¿EH~?!*las 4 se levantan de sus sillas mirándola…

-¿Qué? Simplemente dije la verdad, a poco no creen que sea posible *sigue comiendo*

-Mi-chan tiene razón Usagi, puede que sea tu hija y de Hikaru o que sea una broma cruel de alguien *Kaede come ramen sonriendo….

-No lo sé *suspira y revuelve el jugo de fresa con la pajilla* no sé que es

-Chicas *Iris y Eita suben a la mesa y les hablan* ya sabemos que no es un buen momento, pero a las 4 guerreras debemos darles nuevos elementos de transformación y esta vez son *sus marcas de luna brillan en la mesa y aparecen medallones iguales al de Sailor Moon, solo que en vez de el símbolo de la luna, lleva el símbolo de Mercurio, Venus, Marte y Júpiter. Además de unos brazaletes comunicadores…* un broche, cada uno tiene su cristal de poder, Mercury el cristal zafiro, Venus el cristal topacio, Mars el cristal rubí y Jupiter el cristal esmeralda- Suigin safaiakurisutaru, kinboshi topāzukurisutaru, kaseirubkurisutaru, jupitāemerarudokurisutaru-

-¡Wow! Están geniales *cada una agarra el suyo sintiendo el choque de energía…

-Venus y Mercurio…Por el poder del cristal zafiro y Por el poder del cristal topacio-Safaiakurisutaru! Topāzukurisutaru!- *el minino nombra las nuevas frases…

-Marte y Júpiter…Por el poder del cristal rubí y Por el poder del cristal esmeralda-Rubīkurisutaru Emerarudokurisutaru-

-¡Sí!- Un!- *todas asienten al unisonó, se colocan los brazaletes y guardan sus medallones*

-Chicas, las quiero invitar esta noche al festival del equinoccio de primavera que se organiza en el templo de mi familia cada año, el templo Hikawa- On'nanokode wa, kon'ya watashinokazoku wa maitoshi, Hikawa no jiin no jiin de kaisai sa rete iru haru no higan-sai shōtai hoshī- *la castaña les da folletos a todas para que vengan* La luna y las estrellas se verán hermosas…- Tsuki to hoshi ga utsukushī….*ve a su amiga algo triste, se acerca y la abraza* ya verás Usagi-chan, todo se arreglara *la abraza y se juntan todas a hacer lo mismo…

-Gracias chicas…*sonríe feliz por los abrazos…

En otro sitio la oscuridad esta palpada por una luz violácea, entre esta luminiscencia una especie de jolgorio se hace escuchar…

-Jajajaja por fin invadimos Tokio de Diamante con éxito *un hombre de cabellos color verde agua, mirada fría y con una estrella de 6 puntas oscura en la frente, choca copas con otras 3 personas, si es que así se les puede decir…

-Esa bendita reina te dio pelea ¿verdad hermano? *otro hombre, años menor, miraba a su hermano sosteniendo la copa…

-Sí, pero ella…*iba a decir que era atractiva, pero se contuvo* se convirtió en cristal de la nada…*sonríe de lado socarronamente sin ninguna culpa…

-Ajajaja *la risa estrepitosa de la mujer que estaba se escucho en todo el cuarto* La reina de la Luna, la Tierra y El Sol ¡Ja! *patea un jarrón de cristal destrozándose en el suelo* esa mujer es muy bondadosa ¡puag! Me dan nauseas su dulzura y comprensión…

\- Por algo la convirtieron en reina de este lugar ya vacio…Luminosa Reina Selene, una diosa completa, de cabellos color plata, largo como hilos de metal y claros dorados como la luna en pleno verano, danzando su vestido blanco en el viento primaveral…pura basura*sonríe malvado mirando a la tierra destruida…

-¿Qué crees Circe- Kiruke-? ¿Alguna de las chicas podrá? Y si no…iré yo al siglo 50 *la chica da una mueca de satisfacción…

-No Alejandra- Arehandorā- llamare a Espinela- Supineru- Para encargarse de la guardiana del fuego…Sailor Mars caerá primero…*sigue mirando por la ventana y la llama* ¡Espinela!...

-¿Si jefe Circe?- Hai kiruke no bosudesu ka.-*una mujer de cabellos anaranjados, ojos azules como un fuego peligroso y un traje borgoña strapless con plumas negras se presenta ante el hombre de cabellos naranjas claros…

-Necesito que vayas al siglo 50 y secuestres a Sailor Mars, no quiero ellas protejan a la futura reina. Si conseguimos secuestrar a todas, Jaspe nos recompensara*sujeta la copa y con su fuerza la rompe en mil pedazos clavándose cristal en las manos…

-*hace aparecer demonios de fuego borgoña a sus lados, cada uno con la estrella séxtuple negra* claro mi sr. Circe, traeré a Sailor Mars del pasado y espero que sea más inteligente que la de aquí *sus orbes azulados brillan en la oscuridad con maleficencia…

Llegada la noche, el festival del templo Hikawa por el equinoccio había comenzado. Las luces de las farolas de papel brillaban en los pequeños puestos de feria, la comida, los juegos, todo era muy genial…

Las chicas llevan kimonos y los chicos yukatas…

-*Selena traía un kimono lila con lunitas, llevaba nada más que chongitos, pues recogió todo su cabello para formarlos* hermoso, Akane-san se esforzó mucho ¿verdad Hika-chan?*Mira a Hikaru estando muy feliz…

-La verdad que la madre de Mi-chan se esforzó *camina cargando a ChibiUsa, lleva una Yukata color ámbar y marrón…

-Mi-chan es muy linda Hika-chan *sonríe y le saca la lengua a Selena burlándose. Lleva un pequeño kimono purpura con conejitos y los chonguitos solos igual que Usagi

-Ch-ChibiUsa…grrr*el gesto lo dice todo, cuando ve a Mine va corriendo y la abraza*¡Mi-chan!

-Ohayo Usagi, Hika-chan y ChibiUsa *los saluda muy contenta de que estén todos para el festival* llegaron muchas personas, pero hay algo que me llama la atención*los guía a una de las pequeñas capillas donde una nueva sacerdotisa hace sus lecturas de cartas y los hace escuchar mientras una chica sale llorando* hemos recibido quejas de la nueva sacerdote del templo, parece que predice maldades…*los hace escuchar...

-Tendrás un accidente causado por una muerte prematura *la chica sonríe malvada cubierta por un velo bordo, mientras sus ojos azules oscuros brillan debajo de la sombría capa…

-Usagi, te necesito, Hika-chan lleva a ChibiUsa a un lugar seguro, mi visión del futuro me dice quien es, de donde viene…vámonos a transformar…

-¡Sí!-Un!- *Sacan sus medallones alzándolos en el cielo…

-Tranquila ChibiUsa-chan, Usagi y Mine se encargaran, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars nos protegerán…*la abraza y ella se abraza a Hikaru observando lo que hacen…

-¡Por el poder del Cristal Lunar!-Mūnkurisutarupawā!-

-¡Por el poder del Cristal Rubí!- Rubīkurisutarupawā!-

¡Transformación!- Meikuappu!-

-/Selena es…Sailor Moon/- / / Serena sērāmūn wa... / /-*la niñita miraba perpleja a su guerrera favorita, anhelaba ser como ella y como su mamá…

-Hola ChibiUsa, debemos sacarte de aquí, Hika-chan, ve con Usagi, nosotras sacaremos a la gente y a chibi-chan del templo…*Mercury, agarraba a la pequeña…

-¿Aoi-chan?*abraza a Mercury con fuerza…

-Tranquila pequeña *Jupiter miraba a la niña con cariño y mientras saca a la gente* ¡Todos fuera del área! Hay interrupción por problemas técnicos…*los guía a la salida rápido…

-Kaede-chan*chibi sonríe feliz de verlas…

En la capilla, Moon y Mars entran de la nada junto con el Caballero….

-Se ve que te gusta dar malos presagios ¿no? *Marte convierte su dije en el cetro* eres parte del nuevo enemigo…muéstrate demonio…- Anata wa aratana teki no ichibudearu... Jibun de akuma o hyōji shimasu…-*le apunta con el báculo a la joven pérfida y esta se saca el velo negro de la cabeza haciendo desaparecer la capilla* ¿Qué es eso? *se prepara para pelear* no te dejare atacar a Sailor Moon…

\- Jajajaja *emite una carcajada malvada y agraciada a la vez* ¡ay! querida, no la quiero a ella, por ahora…te quiero a ti *un gesto de molesta satisfacción recorre su rostro bronceado* Sailor Mars, guerrera del fuego…

\- Ni se te ocurra… Aku ryo Tai-san*lanza un talismán a la cara de Espinela, pero este se prende fuego con tan solo tocarla* ¡Tsk! Deberé hacer más esfuerzos para derrotarte *divide su cetro en 2 formando las espadas de hierro dorado que se le fueron entregadas por la Neo Reina Serenity* Espadas de hierro y filo de fuego, dame la fuerza para acabar con ella- En tora reta tetsu ken ya kasai, watashi wa sore o shūryō suru tame ni tsuyo-sa o ataemasu-…*sale corriendo con las espadas, salta y comienza una pelea, espada a espada con Espinela* te derrotare monstruo del futuro…

-Ejejeje, eso no es nada *ella maneja unas espadas de Rubí/diamantium resistentes, que dan bastante batalla* conozco todos tus movimientos, luche contigo muchas veces mientras protegías a la reina asquerosa…- Anata no subete no ugoki o shitte, anata ga iyana joō o hogo shite iru ma ni nando mo tatakaimasu...-

-No la llames así a la Luminosa reina - Buraito kuin o yobidasu koto wa arimase- *dice hablando con ella en un susurro* te matare- Watashi ga korosudarou- *aplica mucha fuerza en el ataque…

-A ¿sí? - Hai?-*Una mano de fuego borgoña aparece detrás de Mars y un vórtice de fuego la envuelve a la guerrera* Jajajajajaja te atrape estúpida- Anata wa orokana kyatchi Jajajajajaja-

-¡Sailor Moon~! ¡Gya~! -SērāMūn 〜! Gya ni 〜!-*un último grito se escucha al ser envuelta por el fuego y finalmente encerrada en un cristal rojo encendido en llamas…

-¡Mars! *se quiere acercar y uno de los monstruos de fuego se abalanza a la guerrera de la Luna*¡No!...*siente como el monstruo se esfuma por un golpe, siendo levantada…

-¿Estás bien Sailor Moon?- sērāmūn anata wa daijōbudesuka?-*El caballero la levanta sosteniéndola…

-Si…*lo abraza y el Cristal de Plata reacciona escuchando en su cabeza voces* /Mi pequeña nieta, mi pequeña bisnieta, este cetro se genero gracias a su unión, a la salvación, al amor y el apoyo que se tienen el uno al otro como familia, es "El cetro del halo de la princesa lunar"…con este cetro salvaran su futuro y al sistema solar/ *ven a la Luna y las caras de la Neo Reina y La Gran dama aparecen como espíritus en el viento* Gracias Neo Reina Serenity y Gran Dama Serenity*sonríe y se levanta* Mars, yo hare que se arrepienta esta ruin chica…

-¡Monstruos, ataquen!- Monsutā, kōgeki!- *Manda una horda de criaturas contra la princesa…

-¡Cascada Creciente!- Seichō no taki!-*Venus llega al combate destruyendo el ejercito de esperpentos de fuego* No la tocaras…

-¡Tsk! Malditas *la maligna se siente acorralada como un ciervo en plena casería. De pronto ve a Circe a su lado* , ayúdame a acabar con las Scouts, por favor- Shi kiruke wa, sukauto o shūryō suru tame ni watashi o tasuketekudasai-….

-Hum~Espinela, ya no me sirves- Hamu 〜 supineru, watashi wa mohaya kinō shimasen- quería que encontraras a la liebre, pero también fuiste muy inútil en eso…Adiós - Dakedenaku, sō muyōdeatta koto, nousagi o mitsukeru tame ni... Sayōnara -*En un parpadeo el hombre se lleva a la guerrera del fuego…

-¡Por el halo de la princesa de la Luna! - Purinsesurunaharō!-*El cetro expone una Luz titánica color blanca que va hacia Espinela y la cubre…

-¡Gya~, mucha luz, me quema! ¡Maldita liebre, tú y tu familia las pagaran!- Gei 〜 wa, akaruku, watashi o moyasu! Kuso ̄nousagi, anata to anata no kazoku chingin!-*muere desintegrada por la energía titánica de la luna…

-*Después de esto Sailor Moon cae arrodillada al suelo* ¡Tsk!

-Selena *El caballero la asiste preocupado*¿estás bien?...

-Ella hablo de una tal liebre…todo esto es culpa de ChibiUsa, por ella se llevaron a Mine… ¡Por ella ahora no sabemos qué pasa!...

-Usagi, esto no es su culpa, es una niña pequeña y si ella nos querrá decir algo nos lo dirá, pero ahora no es el momento…mañana deberemos ir a la guarida de cristal y tengo un concurso de piano…

-Tranquila Usagi-chan…la encontraremos…*las 3 la abrazan*

-*Hikaru abraza a ChibiUsa para calmarla* tranquila, no es tu culpa Chibi-chan, cuando te animes a decirnos de dónde vienes estaremos apoyándote y ayudándote…

Las linternas de papel destruidas en el suelo, el aire frio de la noche con la danza de los pétalos de cerezo reflejadas en el estanque de peces Koi. Una niña misteriosa y enemigos provenientes de un siglo futuro…la verdad pronto surgirá a la superficie.

El siglo LX (60) un paso para Tokio de Diamante…

 _¿Porque cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa?_ _  
_ _Y vuela con el viento que pasa veloz_ _  
_ _Bajo este calmado mar_ _  
_ _Con la primera estrella fugaz_ _  
_ _la noche ya está aquí_

 _La mágica luna nos muestra su encanto_ _  
_ _llenando de alegría y de ilusión_ _  
_ _sin pronunciar palabras se que pensamos los dos igual_ _  
_ _Juntos al fin_

 _Moonlight destiny_ _  
_ _para ti quiero ser la única_ _  
_ _bajo esta hermosa luz, abrazada a ti_ _  
_ _contigo quiero estar, unidos por la casualidad_ _  
_ _Moonlight Destiny_ _  
_ _Toda la alegría y el dolor_ _  
_ _Lo compartiremos y mi corazón_ _  
_ _empieza a renacer,_ _  
_ _cuando estoy junto a ti_

 _Desde que te conocí es diferente_ _  
_ _lo veo todo de luz y de color_ _  
_ _y bajo este oscuro mar_ _  
_ _el camino plateado que..._ _  
_ _a las estrellas va_ _  
_ _Hay que mostrar este mensaje_ _  
_ _promesas inútiles para los dos_ _  
_ _al parecer nosotros caminamos hacia el mismo_ _  
_ _Amanecer…_

 _Próximo capítulo_

-Una scout faltan 3….*sonrisa descarada en la sombras*

-Un gusto conocer a la gran Aoi Mizuno, se que tienes buen promedio y tocas perfecto el piano, soy Tania Mizumani…

-Hikaru quiere a esa niña más que a mí…

-Tengo miedo…

 _ **Act.17**_

 _ **Rapto=**_ _ **歓**_ _ **喜**_

 **-** **S** **ē** **r** **ā** **M** **ā** **kyur** **ī** **-**

 ** _Tsuki anata ni ai no mess_** ** _ē_** ** _ji o ataeru_**

 **Volví :3 , hoy es el cumple de la gran mangaka ¡Naoko-sensei!. La Neo Reina Serena, La pequeña/gran Dama Serena, el cetro de la princesa de la luna, Ami,Rei,Minako,Makoto, el templo Hikawa y Tokio de Cristal le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. El siglo 50, el siglo 60, la nueva ChibiUsa, Selena/Usagi (bisnieta de la antigua Usagi), Hikaru, Aoi, Asuka, Mine y Kaede(Bisnietas de las antiguas Sailor Scouts/Sera Senshi) Akane (Nieta de la antigua Sailor Mars) son de mi propiedad, pues esta historia se basa en la descendencia de las Sailor conocidas, de los que paso luego de la caída de Tokio de Cristal XD**

 **Disfrútenlo :3**


	2. Rapto-Sailor Mercury-

**Pretty Guardian**

 **Sailor Moon L**

 **Diamond**

-Selene…Selene

-Hum… ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Mi vestido de princesa, una corona de oro, mi marca de luna, este moño gigante en mi espalda? ¿Hika-chan?

-Despierta Selene…

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Porque estoy en un cristal gigante? ¡Sáquenme de este lugar!

 _ **Orgullo Lunar**_ _ **  
¡Solo quiero protegerte~!**_

 _ **Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas**_

 _ **Y mis ojos son escarlata  
Como el rugido del relámpago **_

_**Alguien a lo lejos grita ¡Amor!  
No importa la oscuridad~ **_

_**Sé que no estoy sola  
La luz de luna brillara~**_

 _ **Todas tenemos almas fuertes~  
Y pelearemos por nuestra cuenta  
Sin dejar que un príncipe decida nuestro destino**_

 _ **¡Nosotras Lucharemos!**_

 _ **Transformación brillante**_

 _ **Vamos a brillar bajo el cielo  
No somos niñas indefensas  
Que necesitan la protección de los hombres  
Transformación brillante  
¡Vamos a pelear! **_

_**Con el poder del cielo estrellado  
Una nueva leyenda comenzara ahora  
Y aquí mis~mo**_

 _ **Lalala  
Bella Guardiana Sailor Moon~**_

 _ **Act.17**_

 _ **Rapto=**_ _ **歓**_ _ **喜**_

 _ **-**_ _ **S**_ _ **ē**_ _ **r**_ _ **ā**_ _ **m**_ _ **ā**_ _ **kyur**_ _ **ī**_ _ **-**_

-¡Ah!*un grito ahogado salió de su boca. Selena se sentó en su cama pasando las manos por sus ojos y masajeándolos con un toque de confusión*¿qué fue eso?- Sore wa nanideshita ka?- *ve a su lado a la pequeña coneja, acurrucada en paz, sujetando su mano* claro, ChibiUsa durmió conmigo - Meikakuna, chibi usa wa watashitoisshoni nemashita-*se acerca y la abraza- ChibiUsa, es hora de despertar- Chibi usa, mewosamasu made no jikandesu -*lo dice con una voz suave, le salió prácticamente natural, como si ella supiera quién es…

-Ya voy mamá- Watashi wa mama o kite imasu-*la pequeña la abrazo más y sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillitas…* Ese hombre raro hizo qué mamá este dormida -Sono kimyōna otoko ga naniwoshita ka, kono suimin mama -*se despierta llorando* ¡Usagi! *La abraza fuerte con miedo* ¡salva a mi mamá Usagi!- Usagi! Sore wa watashi no okāsan usagi ga hozon sa remasu!-*el llanto de la conejita hizo un hueco en el corazón de la joven coneja…

-ChibiUsa, dime que sucede*habla con preocupación y cuando la observa una pequeña llave de plata con vestigios de oro y granate sobresale del pijamita* dime ChibiUsa ¿qué es eso? *posa sus orbes color magenta en la llave y ve que la niña la sujeta dándole vuelta el rostro…

-Nada Usagi, olvida que te dije eso *baja de la cama la chiquilla y va al baño…

-ChibiUsa*la mira preocupada y con tristeza. Agarra el medallón del cristal lunar y lo abre* ¿Qué tal si el cristal de plata me produjo ese sueño?

-¿Soñaste lo mismo? ¿Verdad Usagi? *Iris salta a la cama mirando a su dueña con sus ojos amarillos* acompañaba a las chicas, quienes te transportaban a un palacio el tripe de espaciosos que el de Cristal, con forma de Diamante…- Kare wa kurisutaru, daiyamondo katachi no hirobiro to shita kyūden no ibukuro ni anata o yusō on'nanoko o tomonaimasu...

-Yo soñé que estaba dentro de un cristal, Hikaru lloraba por mí y todo a mí alrededor se veía oscuro, las paredes no brillaban, no había nada de luz…*- Hikari ga sonzai shinakatta, watashi wa, watashi wa garasu ni atta yumewomita Hikaru wa watashi no tame ni naiteita shi, watashi no mawari no subete ga kurai mite, kabe wa kagayakimasendeshita...-*hace que el cristal de plata reaccione y libera el cetro de la princesa lunar* ¿qué sucede?¿por qué apareció el cetro?- Nani ga naze shaku ga tōjō? Dō narimasu ka?-….

-El báculo debe estar respondiendo a algún llamado de un lugar distante-Sutaffu wa enpō kara no yobidashi ni ōtō suru hitsuyō ga arimasu…

-Puede ser o está anunciando peligro- Suru koto ga deki, matawa kiken o happyō shite imasu-*se levanta, sostiene el medallón junto con el cetro, y al último lo hace regresar al cristal de plata, dejando el broche encima de la mesita de noche* hoy será el concurso de piano de Aoi-chan, tal vez nos esté diciendo que el peligro se encuentre en la competencia- Kyō wa tabun kiken ga kyōsō no nakadearu koto o watashitachi ni katatte iru, pianokonkūru Aoi-chan ni narimasu-

-Hum~, estemos alertas, ahora vámonos al bunker de cristal- Hamu 〜 wa, keikai suru, ima no bankāgarasu ni shutoku shite mimashou…*la minina baja de la cama y salta al bolso de la coneja* vete a bañar, yo vigilare por si veo la entrada de algo sospechoso- Nyūyoku ni iku, anata ga nanika fushin'na entori ga hyōji sa reta baai watashi ga miremasu…

-¡Sí! *la joven de cabellos plata con reflejos de oro va al baño a ducharse…

Mientras Selena se ducha, ChibiUsa entra al cuarto junto a su Iris-p….

-Tiene que estar por aquí el sagrado cristal de plata - Maboroshi no ginsuishō ga koko de suru hitsuyō ga arimasu- *la pequeña escucha las quejas de Iris-p mientras busca la joya legendaria* ya sé que esto es hurto, también que mi mamá no me educo así. Pero si vuelvo allí con el cristal de plata lograre salvarla- Watashi wa kore wa settō, haha mo shitte iru watashi no inai jitaku demo. Kanojo o sukuu ni tōchaku shita watashi wa `maboroshi no ginsuishō' de soko ni modotte iku baai-*unas lagrimas resbalan por las mejillas de la mini coneja desde sus ojos magentas, sujeta el medallón del cristal lunar con sus pequeñas manos, se da vuelta moviendo sus cabellos purpuras y observa a la gata con susto* I-Iris-san- Watashi - Airisu – san…

-Devuelve el medallón del Cristal Lunar Chibi-chan- Mūnkurisutaruburōchi chibi-chan o kaeshimasu*la felina ponía su vista en la niña, quien con miedo la observaba…

-Y-Ya lo regresare *la chiquilla, se da vuelta, Iris regresa a su puesto e Iris-p se transforma en un broche del cristal lunar falso; permitiéndole así a ChibiUsa tomar el original* ya lo deje, perdón por la intromisión- Oyobi shin'nyū no tame mōshiwakearimasenga, sore o nokoshimasu-*Sale corriendo con el medallón entre sus manos, teniendo un rostro apagado* mamá, te salvare- Mama o hozon shimasu-*pasa en frente de Selena corriendo sin mirarla, solo quiere salir de allí…

-¡ChibiUsa~!... ¿hum~ qué sucede? *se queda pasmada al ver que la niña se fue de la nada, parpadea y regresa al cuarto con la toallas en el cuerpo/cabeza* ¿Iris, sabes lo que pasa con ChibiUsa?- Airisu, chibi usa to nani ga okoru ka o shiranaidesu ka?...

-Está muy rara, parecía que quería robar el cristal de plata- Sore wa hijō ni maredesuga, kare wa maboroshi no ginsuishō o nusumitai to omoeta…

-*la chica sujeta el falso broche* entiendo*se sienta en la cama y se seca el cuerpo perlado*quiero saber que le sucede, pero es muy reacia conmigo. Con Hika-chan es mucho más dulce y Hika-chan la adora….- Watashi wa nani ga okoru ka o shiritai, rikai shimasuga, watashi ni totte hijō ni shōgyokutekidesu. Hika-chan wa zutto amai to Hika-chan wa kanojo o aishite...- Hika-chan ama a esa niña más que a mí- Hika-chan wa watashi yori mo sono ko ijō o aishi-*se abraza, oculta la cara entre sus rodillas y sus lagrimas brotan…

-Usagi, no temas, él te ama y esa niña, no sabemos de dónde viene. No tengas miedo por ella- Usagi, osoreru koto wanai, kare wa sore ga doko kara kuru ka wakaranai, anata to sono on'nanoko ga daisukidesu. Kanojo no tame ni osorete wa ikemasen-*la gatita se frota en sus tobillos para calmarla….

-Tengo miedo…Iris- Kowaidesu... Airisu-*se acuesta en la cama llorando, sujeta su camisón y abraza a su consejera, quedándose dormida…

En el bunker las chicas esperaban a las 2, pero como vieron que no llegaban, se fueron de allí. Mientras tanto Hikaru, al caminar, encuentra a ChibiUsa en el camino de cristal mirando el suelo…

-¿ChibiUsa? *Piensa dudoso si es ella, ve a Iris-P aludiendo que es ella y se acerca* ¿qué haces aquí sola?- Chibi usa? Nanika koko dake de- *se agacha y acaricia su cabeza mientras sonríe*

-¡Hika-chan!*se abraza y llora, aquel muchacho tenía el mismo calor que su papá. Por eso la reconfortaba y sabia que estaría protegida con él*¡Protégeme, tú y Usagi! ¡Salven a mi mamá! ¡Gente mala la hicieron cristal! -, Anata to usagi watashi o mamorimasu! Watashi no okāsan o setsuyaku! Batto hitobito wa sore suishō-sei!...

-Tranquila pequeña*la abraza sintiendo aquel calor nuevamente, la alza y la lleva a la casa de Usako…

En la casa Tsukino, Luna y Asahi reciben a Hikaru…

-Pasa Hika-chan *Luna lo recibe y sujeta a Chibi-chan* Selena estaba muy preocupada, la vio salir y no supimos de ella*suspira y acaricia el cabello de la pequeña* despertó después de 2 horas y la fue a buscar…

-Iris estaba con ella *Asahi responde acariciando a la niña dormida, mientras Iris-P aparece*hum~, oye Luna mira *le muestra la pelota con cara de Iris* esa no se parece a la que tenia tu madre de pequeña…*siente el codazo de Luna y se calla* bueno…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué hablan? *mira extrañado a sus suegros* bueno, me voy a buscar a Usako *camina yendo a la puerta cuando… ¡Paff! Cae Selena golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo encima de Iris…

-¡Miau~! *mueve las patas debajo de Usagi…

-Ehjjeje *la coneja se ve mareada, Hika la levanta y Reacciona de inmediato* Hika-chan, ChibiUsa despareció*su forma chibi revolotea por todos lados de la preocupación…

-Ajajaja *todos se rien y Hikaru la mira dulce* ella está aquí Usako…

-A-Así que estaba aquí *se rasca el cráneo con la gotita anime, observando un tanto confusa. Sacude la cabeza para salir del transe, se acerca y la alza abrazándola* se fue así no más esta mañana, no sabemos porque…

-Ella debe saber algo y tiene miedo Usako, no te preocupes*el joven las abraza a las 2 con cariño* será mejor que nos cambiemos para ir al concurso de Mizuno-san…

-¡Gya~, es verdad~!*la corriendo con la pequeña en brazos a su cuarto…

-Ejejeje, no cambiara *los 3, los 2 adultos y el adolescente, se quedaron con unas facciones de "siempre hace los mismo"…

-¿Puedo pasar al baño Luna-san, para darme una ducha?- Watashi wa shawā o abiru tame ni Runa-san toire ni iku koto wa dekimasu ka?...

-Cla…ro que si- Mochi…ron, mo shi-*ve como pasa la sombra de su yerno directo al baño* espero que sepan que ChibiUsa es su hija- Watashi wa anata no musume wa chibi usadearu koto o shitte iru negatte imasu-*al antigua reina se sienta descansando…

-Creo que hasta que sus versiones futuras no se los confirmen, estarán pensando que uno ama demasiado a la pequeña- Watashi wa shōrai no bājon ga kakunin sa rete inai made, 1 ga chīsa sugiru itoshite iru koto o kangaete iru to omoimasu-*siente la mirada penetrante de su esposa* t-te amo a ti también mi princesa cabeza de bombón ejejeje - Watashi wa anata ni watashi no ōjo o itoshi sugi ejejeje heddobonbon…

-¡Asahi! ¡Si estuviera mi padre o mi madre vivos te matarían como yo ahora!- Asahi! Kare wa watashinochichi matawa haha no ikiteitanaraba, anata wa ima watashi o korosu yō ni!- *lo corre al rededor de la mesa, ambos de forma chibi…

-¡Perdón~! ¡Luna no me pegues! ¡Usagi, sálvame de tu madre!- 〜 Watashi o yurushite! Runa wa watashi o hitto shimasen! Usagi, anata no okāsan kara watashi o sukuimasu!...

-Eejejeje *Selena, Hikaru y ChibiUsa se quedan viendo la situación con la gotita anime* no cambiaran nunca- Henkō sa reru koto wa arimasen-*salen despacio los 3 de la casa y caminan….

-/Veo que ChibiUsa se divierte mucho y Hika-chan la hace reír…yo nunca seré parte de esa felicidad/-/ / Chibi usa watashi wa tanoshisa to Hika-chan no ōku wa kanojo no warai o tsukuru... Watashi wa sono shiawase no ichibu ni naru koto wa arimasen sanshō shite kudasai/ /- *se queda pensando con tristeza y sale de sus cavilaciones al ser llamada por los 2…

-¿Qué sucede Usako?- Dono yō na `usa ko'desu ka?- *el chico alza a la niña y la abraza….

-*Se separa del abrazo y camina nuevamente* nada- Nanimonai- *se larga a correr con el rostro sombrío hacia el teatro…

\- ¿Qué le pasa Hika-chan?- Hika-chan wa dō narimasu ka?-*la pequeña lo observa intrigada…

-No lo sé Chibi-chan, pero lo averiguaremos - Watashi wa, chibi-chan ka wakaranaiga, wareware wa sore o mitsukeru -*sale corriendo con la niña en sus brazos….

En otra parte, Circe, sentado en una silla de cristal purpura, lo observaba una joven de cabellos azul cielo blancuzco

-Mi Sr. Circe, Espinela fue una inútil al olvidar a la "liebre", pero yo lograre atraparla y la traeré para que cumpla su destino- Watashi-san kiruke supinerudattakedo ` Nousagi' o wasureru koto yakunitatanai watashi sore o kyatchi shite sono mokuhyō o mitasu yō ni, sore o motarasu heiwa-…

-Ya lo sé, Tanzanita, sin embargo….no falles o ya verás…- Watashi wa shitte iru, tanzanaito, shikashi... To shippai shinai matawa ga hyōji sa remasu…

-Una scout, faltan 3….Jajajajajaja…- Sukauto wa, Jajajajajaja fusoku shite iru 3-

Una nota limpia e inodora como el agua de un estanque recorría la sala del teatro. Era Aoi, quien con tranquilidad, repasaba su tonada en el piano…

Pero detrás de los telones, una sonrisa malvada se desplegaba mientras apartaba las grandes cortinas y aparecía como una participante más…

-Hola, discúlpame que te moleste. Tu música es limpia y perfecta…- Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa o jama shite sumimasen. Anata no ongaku wa kireina, kanpekidesu.- *la joven de cabellos blancos con destellos celestes sonreía como si nada mirando a la peli azul…

-Está bien, no hay problema, soy Aoi Mizuno- Sate, mondai wanai, watashi Aoi Mizuno-*estrecha las manos con la otra chica, de quien no sospecha nada…

-Un gusto conocer a la gran Aoi Mizuno, se que tienes buen promedio y tocas perfecto el piano, soy Tania Mizumani…- Idai Aoi Mizuno hajimemashite, watashi wa anata ga yoi heikin to kanpekina purēpiano o motte shitte, watashi wa tania Mizumani yo...

-Comprendo…- Watashi wa rikai shite...-*se queda extrañada al verla irse y mientras, observa que detrás hay una feliz Usagi, quien aparentaba su alegría* ¡Usagi-chan! ¡Sube!

-¡Sí! *Sonríe al ver a su amiga, pero de pronto la malvada mujer la golpea en el hombre y ella se da vuelta mirándola en cámara lenta de una manera algo extrañada* /¿Quién es ella?/*La ve dejando la sala desconcertada…

-¿Sucede algo Usagi?...

-No, no pasa nada Aoi-chan. Solo que…*se queda pensando, pero sacude la cabeza y vuelve a sonreír dando vuelta la página* está todo bien…*se va a sentar aparentando estar feliz, sin embargo su rostro se vuelve sombrío otra vez, quiere estar alejada de Hikaru y ChibiUsa para no estorbar…

La sala se llena completa y el concurso comienza….

El turno es el de Aoi-chan. Su melodía era pacifica, como estar bajo la lluvia primaveral, chapoteando en el agua como una niña pequeña…

-/esa melodía la tocaba Mercury cuando me iba a dormir y mi mamá me llevaba a mi cama/*Chibi-chan lloro recordando esa música, luego se quedo dormida abrazada a Hika…

¡Un aplauso para la mejor estudiante de la secundaria Juban! ¡Mizuno Aoi-san!- Saikō no kōkōsei Azabujūban no tame no hakushu no ra undo! Mizuno Aoi-san!-

La joven hace reverencia, va tras bastidores y saluda a Tania amistosamente…

-Suerte, Tania-san…- Un ga yokereba, tania-san-*le tiende la mano para estrecharla y esta a cambio le da una mirada gélida…

-Ya verás de que soy capaz…Mercury- Anata wa, watashi ga dekiru mākyurīda to iu koto ga wakarimasu…

-*Aoi se quedo inquieta a ver la situación* ¡Tsk!...*sale afuera a transformarse de inmediato* ¡Por el poder del Cristal Zafiro!- Kurisutarusafaia!- ¡Transformación! - Meikuappu!-*vuelve adentro y se coloca tras bastidores esperando que comience el show…

¡Tania Mizumani con ustedes!- Anata to tania Mizumani!-

Cuando Tania se sube al escenario y toca la melodía de los monstruos de agua, la gente comienza a congelarse, convirtiéndose en cubos de hielo. Menos Usagi,Asuka,Hikaru, ChibiUsa y Aoi, todos los espectadores se convirtieron en hielo oscuro….

-¡No dejare que lastimes gente inocente Tania!- Watashi wa anata ga mujitsu no hitobito tania o kizutsukeru koto wa dekimasen!- ¡Soy una guerrera con traje de marinero, que lucha por el conocimiento y la sabiduría! ¡Sailor Mercury! ¡Cúbrete de agua y arrepiéntete! -Watashi wa chishiki to chie no tame ni tatakatte, senshi no sērā-fukudesu! Sērāmākyurī! Anata no mizu o kabā shi, kuiaratame!-*la luz de los reflectores la iluminan…

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Por fin Sailor Mercury! *Unos tentáculos aparecen y se transforma- mi nombre es Tanzanita y vine a destruirte…Mercury-Ahahaha! Saigo no sērāmākyurī de! Watashinonamaeha tanzanaito de, hakai suru tame ni kita... Mākyurī-

En el pasillo de la sala de conciertos, Sailor Moon no podía transformarse…

-Mi broche no reacciona, no puedo hacer nada- *sus lagrimas brotan de vergüenza…

-Tranquila Usagi-chan…Nosotras iremos

-¡Sí! Usagi…

Ambas se ponen en posición y sacan sus broches…

-¡Por el poder del Cristal Esmeralda!- Kurisutaruesumeraruda pawā!-

-¡Por el poder del cristal Topacio!- Kurisutarutopāzu pawā!-

¡Transformación!- Meikuappu!-

El caballero, Venus y Júpiter dejaron sola a Selena con ChibiUsa…

-*la peliplata observa su medallón con tristeza* ¿Por qué no funciona?- Naze dōsa shimasen ka?-*sus lagrimas comienzan a brotar, alza el medallón y comienza a decir su transformación* por el poder del cristal lunar, por el poder del cristal lunar…

-/Usagi/ *Chibi-chan quería salvar a su mamá y por eso le había quitado la joya sagrada. Pero ahora, se sentía culpable, porque al final de todo, ella tiene por Selena un cariño especial…

-¡Por el poder del cristal lunar~!-Mūn kurisutarupawā 〜!-¡Transformación! -Meikuappu!-*el llamado a la luna es tan grande que el medallón falso cambia por el real y se transforma* Genial, Chibiusa quédate aquí…yo te protegeré, serás invisible como la luna nueva *sonríe y la recubre con un domo de luz brillante, convirtiéndose ese mismo domo en una esfera invisible* cuídate pequeña…*da un beso a la esfera y sale corriendo a la sala de teatro…

-Caerás Tanzanita, lo harás ¡Hielo acuático de Mercurio!- Mākyurī kōrimizu!-*crea una ráfaga de hielo blanco directo a la malvada chica…

-Ajajajaja, eso es todo *apenas la toco- ¡Serpientes de agua! Mis preciosas ¡Destruyan a Mercury! - hahaha, soreha subete no suijadesu! Watashi no kichō wa suisei o hakai shimasu!-*una ráfaga de agua se metamorfosea en varias serpientes de agua yendo directo a Marinera Mercurio. Pero estas son explotadas por rayos* ¡¿Quién fue el inútil?! -Yakunitatanai dake de daredeshita ka? !-

-¿Inútiles? Tú eres la inútil-¿Muda? Anata wa muyōdesu-*Venus y Jupiter aparecen arriba de las barandas de los balcones* ¡Soy una guerrera con traje de marinero, que lucha por el amor y la belleza! ¡Sailor Venus! ¡El lucero del alba te castigara!- Watashi wa ai to bi no tame ni tatakau sērā-fuku no senshi, yo! Sērāvu~īnasu! Mōningusutā wa anata o bassurudeshou!-

-¡Soy una guerrera con traje de marinero, que lucha por la fuerza y el coraje! ¡Sailor Jupiter! ¡Apártate o te pulverizare!- Watashi wa tsuyo-sa to yūki no tame ni tatakatte, sen'in no sūtsu no senshidesu! Sērājupitā! Hanarete, watashi wa anata o funsai yo!- ¡Arco de Sagitario! ¡Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!- teza no yumi! Mokusei o tenmetsu sentera! *sujeta el arco pararrayos de Sagitario, una esfera de electrones se forma en el extremo y es diparada a la malvada chica, pero esta lo esquiva* ¡Tsk!

-¡Cadena de Rosas! ¡Atrapa!- Chēnbara! Kyatchi!- *la cadena no llega a atraparla, ni siquiera las dagas doradas de el Caballero…

-Patético, Marcury, este es tu destino…caer en mis manos *unas serpientes e agua atrapan a Mercurio y para Luna, es demasiado tarde…

-¡Sailor Moon, sálvame!- Sērāmūn wa, watashi o sukuimasu!- *las serpientes de agua oscura la envuelven formando un cristal azulado sumergido…

-¡Mercury! *las 3 chicas gritan al no poder salvarla…

-Jajajaja, te tengo…ahora la liebre *se levanta en los aires haciendo que la gente se convierta en monstruos de hielo* ¡Atrapen a las Scouts y yo buscare a la liebre!

Los fenómenos se acercan a las Sailor y estas se defienden…

-¡Sailor Moon, Caballero, vayan a proteger a ChibiUsa! *Venus y Jupiter batallan, dejando a la pareja que se encargue de la niña…

Hikaru junto a Selena se dirigieron rápido al domo, sacaron a ChibiUsa y se la llevaron afuera para tener más espacio en la protección….

Cuando llego Tanzanita, la tensión podía palparse mientras el aire se volvía frio…

-¡Entréguenme a la niña o se abstendrán a las consecuencias!- Ataeru watashi wa shōjo matawa karera wa tsutsushimanakereba naranai kekka ga hyōji sa remasu!-*Una ráfaga de viento congelado los azota a ambos mientras sujetan a la pequeña con sus manos bien fuerte- ¡Gya~ me hartaron! *comienzan a convertir en hielo desde los pies*¡Jajajaja! ¡Morirán, Morirán! *Alza a ChibiUsa del suelo*

-¡Mamá, sálvame! -Mama, watashi o sukuu!-*la marca de luna aparece en su frente derritiendo el hielo y ciega a la sierva del mal…

-¡Gya~! ¡Mis ojos! *se tapa los ojos dejando caer a ChibiUsa, pero esta es atrapada por Sailor Moon y el Caballero…

-Gracias a dios Chibi-chan *ambos la abrazan a la niñita con amor, se levantan y mira a Tanzanita poniéndose en frente de ChibiUsa…*Acabaremos con ella….

En la sala de conciertos, las chicas seguían peleando y sin darse cuenta, Aoi es llevada por Circe…

-Adiós scouts-El hombre susurra y se lleva a Mercury…

En la batalla, mientras Tanzanita queda ciega, Sailor Moon reacciona sujetando el cetro…

-¡Te acabare! ¡Por el halo de la princesa de la Luna~!-Mūnpurinsesuharō!-* La luz poderosa choca contra Tanzanita….

-¡Gya~! ¡Quema~!*explota en polvo y sale volando….

En ese momento, Usagi cae de nuevo al suelo…

-Usako…

-Tranquilo Hika-chan, estoy bien *suspira levantándose y se acerca a Chibi abrazándola* ¿estás bien?...

-Ajam *abraza a Marinera Luna, observando que Venus y Jupiter regresan…

-Chicos, Aoi ya no está, se la llevaron - Min'na, aoi wa mohaya, sore o toriageta…

El viento de la noche surcaba los árboles, movía en la danza. Ya 2 sailor scouts habían sido atrapadas y apenas el viaje a la nueva tierra comienza….

 _¿Porque cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa?_ _  
_ _Y vuela con el viento que pasa veloz_ _  
_ _Bajo este calmado mar_ _  
_ _Con la primera estrella fugaz_ _  
_ _la noche ya está aquí_

 _La mágica luna nos muestra su encanto_ _  
_ _llenando de alegría y de ilusión_ _  
_ _sin pronunciar palabras se que pensamos los dos igual_ _  
_ _Juntos al fin_

 _Moonlight destiny_ _  
_ _para ti quiero ser la única_ _  
_ _bajo esta hermosa luz, abrazada a ti_ _  
_ _contigo quiero estar, unidos por la casualidad_ _  
_ _Moonlight Destiny_ _  
_ _Toda la alegría y el dolor_ _  
_ _Lo compartiremos y mi corazón_ _  
_ _empieza a renacer,_ _  
_ _cuando estoy junto a ti_

 _Desde que te conocí es diferente_ _  
_ _lo veo todo de luz y de color_ _  
_ _y bajo este oscuro mar_ _  
_ _el camino plateado que..._ _  
_ _a las estrellas va_ _  
_ _Hay que mostrar este mensaje_ _  
_ _promesas inútiles para los dos_ _  
_ _al parecer nosotros caminamos hacia el mismo_ _  
_ _Amanecer_ _…_

 _Próximo capítulo_

 _-Hika-chan ¿me quieres?_

 _-Claro_ _que te quiero Usako_ _*le otorga un beso dulce recostándola en la cama*_

 _-N-No me dejes nunca…por favor*un susurro suave sale de los labios femeninos apartados de la boca masculina…_

 _La noche de 2 amantes, el sol y la luna, que por fin se unen dentro de una danza astral, la danza del amor físico, sin ningún miedo ni pudor…_

 _...u...u...u_

 _-Me siento mareada, porque no puedo evitar al atacante…el envenenamiento, esa mujer en el cielo…quiero luchar, pero estoy enferma…_

 _-Muere…Júpiter_

 _ **Act.18**_

 _ **Enigma=**_ _ **謎**_

 _ **-**_ _ **S**_ _ **ē**_ _ **r**_ _ **ā**_ _ **jupit**_ _ **ā-**_

 _ **Tsuki anata ni ai no mess**_ _ **ē**_ _ **ji o ataeru**_

 _ **Hola mis moonies :3 ¿Cómo pasan el día?**_

 _ **Aquí está el decimoséptimo capítulo de la 2da temporada…espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Fav,Follows y reviews constructivos u de aliento :3**_

 _ **Anata no chūi o arigatō :3**_


	3. Enigma -Sailor Jupiter-

_**Pretty Guardian**_

 _ **Sailor Moon L**_

 _ **Diamond**_

Si el mundo me salvara, si me hubiera salvado a mí misma, no hubiera terminado de esta manera…en un cristal, sumida en un sueño eterno…Usagi, sálvame, sálvate cuanto puedas, si no tú futuro no se cumplirá ¡Sálvate ahora!...

 _ **Orgullo Lunar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡Solo quiero protegerte~!**_

 _ **Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas**_

 _ **Y mis ojos son escarlata**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Como el rugido del relámpago**_

 _ **Alguien a lo lejos grita ¡Amor!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No importa la oscuridad~**_

 _ **Sé que no estoy sola**_ _ **  
**_ _ **La luz de luna brillara~**_

 _ **Todas tenemos almas fuertes~**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y pelearemos por nuestra cuenta**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sin dejar que un príncipe decida nuestro destino**_

 _ **¡Nosotras Lucharemos!**_

 _ **Transformación brillante**_

 _ **Vamos a brillar bajo el cielo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No somos niñas indefensas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que necesitan la protección de los hombres**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Transformación brillante**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡Vamos a pelear!**_

 _ **Con el poder del cielo estrellado**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Una nueva leyenda comenzara ahora**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y aquí mis~mo**_

 _ **Lalala**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bella Guardiana Sailor Moon~**_

 _ **Act.18**_

 _ **Enigma=**_ _ **謎**_

 _ **-**_ _ **S**_ _ **ē**_ _ **r**_ _ **ā**_ _ **jupit**_ _ **ā**_ _ **-**_

-¡Ah!*se despierta exaltada sujetándose la frente* ¿Qué fue eso? Otra vez ese sueño, esa reina…dios*parpadea un par de veces y se queda hipnotizada con cortinas meciendose en el viento…./que sueño más raro ¿Soy yo esa mujer? ¿Soy yo la que está atrapada allí?/

-Usagi *ChibiUsa despierta mirándola* ¿De qué sueño hablas?...

-Hum~, nada, no hay nada *sonríe, la abraza y la lleva a desayunar…

Las jóvenes desayunaron, Usagi llevo a la escuela a Chibi-chan y se fue a encontrarse con Hikaru al camino de cristal como siempre. Sin embargo el ánimo de a peliplata no era de los mejores, pues aquel sentimiento de no ser amada la estaba aún devorando por dentro…

-Usako *se acerca corriendo, la abraza y trata de darle un beso, pero ella lo aparta…

-No quiero, no me siento bien*se aleja y le da la espalda…

-¿Por qué no quieres que te bese? Siempre te gusto que te bese

-Simplemente no me siento bien ¿podemos irnos por favor?

-Claro…*La mirada ámbar feliz del joven se transformo en una triste y apagada con tan solo percibir el sentimiento de la fémina…

Comenzaron a caminar sin sujetarse las manos. Hikaru tomo el autobús y Selena siguió de largo, hasta la escuela donde había poca gente…

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Creo que deben estar la mayoría enfermos*Iris saca la cabecita de la bolsa y observa alrededor* busquemos a Asuka para saber que dice…

Llegan al salón de Asu-chan y solo hay 7 personas con ella, ni siquiera la profesora esta allí…

-Se están preguntando lo mismo que nosotros ¿Verdad? *Eita hace acto de presencia hablando desde la bolsa de Venus…

-Kaede-chan tampoco vino, me aviso su mamá que está enferma, pero se escapo y estaba en camino

-Entiendo, dudo que en su estado pueda mantenerse en pie *Selena mira la puerta con preocupación, mientras se abre repentinamente y Kaede aparece débilmente casi cayendo al suelo* ¡Kaede-chan!

-*La diosa del amor la atrapa de inmediato antes de que se golpee contra el suelo* debes ser más cuidadosa, no tuviste que venir- Anata ga kite motte inakatta, yori chūi suru hitsuyō ga arimasu-

-L-Lo sé, pero no quería dejar que el enemigo haga daño a Usagi,Hikaru y ChibiUsa- K-Kedo, usagi, chibi usa to Hikaru ni teki gai o kika setakunakatta- *sonríe, una pequeña risa escapa de sus labios y se sienta colocando la valijilla en el pupitre mientras apoya la cabeza* ¿Por qué hay menos gente?- Ika no hitobito wa naze ka.-

-Están enfermos Igual que tú, pero igual hay algo raro, es como si la gente no supiera donde está. Los que están enfermos y vinieron, parece como si sufrieran un encierro mental.- Karera wa anata no yōna byōki ga, kintō ni wa mezurashīga, soreha hitobito ga doko o shitte inai baai ga arimasu. Byōki to kita, hito wa seishin-teki heisa o ukeru ka no yōdesu-

-Asu-chan tiene razón, es como si tuvieran perdidos - Ashitanoyoichi-chan wa migi, karera o ushinatte iru ka no yōdesu-

\- Yo no me siento así, me siento cansada y muy pesada de cuerpo- Kibun ga yokunai, watashi wa tsukarete, hijō ni omoi bodi- Mejor vayámonos, luego averiguaremos…

-Tienes razón *los 4 van con ella a acompañarla a su casa…

El día se volvió tarde, la tarde noche y Selena fue a la casa de Hikaru, acompaña de la pequeña ChibiUsa.

No le gustaba la idea de pasar su aniversario de mes con la pequeña, pero era prácticamente para no dejarla desprotegida.

Al llegar, comieron, estuvieron jugando hasta que Chibi se quedo dormida en el sofá.

-¿quieres tomar algo?- Nomitaidesu ka.-

-*Se levanta, se acerca a la ventana y las lagrimas comienzan a resbalar sobre sus mejillas, que brillan pos la luz de la luna en la habitación con una sola lámpara de pie prendida*

-¿Qué sucede Usako?-se acerca tocándole el hombro, una visión de ella desapareciendo delante de una luna violácea. Al percibir eso, se aleja asustado…

-N-No me quieres, no me necesitas en tu vida, yo soy una carga para ti y será mejor que me vaya - Watashi wa shitakunai, anata no jinsei ni watashi wa hitsuyō arimasen, watashi wa anata ni futan to iku watashi ni totte yoku narimasu.- *se aproxima a la puerta y siente sus brazos rodearla en un abrazo estrecho…

-Te amo -Aishiteimasu- *Hika-chan la abraza lo más fuerte, no la quiere dejar ir de ninguna manera…

-Hika-chan, yo nunca te dejare, dalo por hecho- Watashi wa kesshite hika - chan - anata o nokoshite, sore o okonau kangae-*se da vuelta abrazándolo, sintiendo su calor…

\- Selena, yo daría la vida para protegerte- Serena wa, watashi ga mamoru tame ni watashinojinsei o ataerudarou…

El joven lleva a su habitación a la chica y se acuesta encima de ella en la cama, besando su cuello perlado bronceado. Luego le da un beso, después se separa y sigue en su hombre mientras sujeta las manos femeninas con fuerza…

-¿M-Me quieres?*suspira despacio por los besos…

-Claro que te quiero Usako*le otorga otro beso, se separa y sigue…

 _-N-No me dejes nunca…por favor*un susurro suave sale de los labios femeninos apartados de la boca masculino…_

 _La noche de 2 amantes, el sol y la luna, que por fin se unen dentro de una danza astral, la danza del amor físico, sin ningún miedo ni pudor…_

 _Al día siguiente, al salir ambos de la habitación, se observaron tiernamente mientras él le colocaba la camisa del día anterior. Pero al observar hacia el ventanal, se quedan perplejos con ChibiUsa…_

 _-*Usagi se acerca y le toca el hombro*¿Qué_ _pasa Chibi-chan?_

-Usagi *se le tira encima abrazándola* no me dejes, no me dejen sola…*llora con tristeza…

-Tranquila pequeñita, te ayudaremos si nos dices que sucede…

Así se quedaron todo el día y durante la noche…

Mientras tanto en el hogar Kino, Kaede no podía dormir de la fiebre y además una niebla espesa se cuela por su ventana.

De pronto escucha el grito de su madre desde la cocina…

-¡Mamà! *se levanta de la cama con problemas de movimiento y ve a uno de sus compañeros de clase*¡¿Qué haces aquí Ryu?!- Anata koko de nanishite ryū?- *ve que se transforma en si misma*¡¿Qué eres?!- Dō suru tsumoridesu ka. !- *Se abalanza hacia ella y por su debilidad, no puede reaccionar, el aire se le está acabando. Pero, toma fuerza y patea a la criatura* ¡Es hora de transformarme!- Watashi ni henkan suru jikanda yo ̄- ¡Por el poder del Cristal Esmeralda!- Emerarudokurisutarupawā!- ¡Transformación!- Meikuappu!- *se transforma y se pone en posición junto con su mamá- ¡Somos guerreras con traje de marinero que luchan por la fuerza y el coraje! ¡Sailor Jupiter! ¡Apártate o serás pulverizado!- Watashitachi wa tsuyo-sa to yūki no tame ni tatakau sērā senshi ga! Sērā jupitā! Shutoku matawa anata ga funsai sa reru yo! *Júpiter saca el arco* ¡Arco Pararrayos! ¡Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!- Āku no kaminari! Mokusei no tenmetsu no hibana!-*el monstruo es desintegrado, le pide a su madre que se quede adentro, salta desde el balcón y corre por las calles buscando el origen del problema…

Mientras tanto en el hogar Aino y Hoshi, Asuka/Usagi se enlistaban para una nueva batalla por el bien…

-¡Por el poder del cristal Topacio!- Topāzukurisutarupawā!-¡Transformación!- Meikuappu!-

-¡Por el poder del cristal Lunar!- Mūn kurisutaru pawā!- ¡Transformación!- Meikuappu!-

Amabas salen corriendo y siguiendo el rastro de Kaede.

Júpiter llego a lo que buscaba y una mujer de ojos oliva con cabellos esmeralda la recibió creando una nube hecha de niebla venenosa y rayos paralizantes…

-Buenas noches Júpiter, soy Jade y mi maestro Circe quiere verte morir - Oyasuminasai jupitā, watashi wa tama to masutā ga shinu anata ni aitai watashi no kiruke-…

-¡Tsk! ¿Así que eres Jade?- Tsk! Dakara naze,-dama?- ¡Arco Pararrayos! ¡Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!- Āku no kaminari! Mokusei no tenmetsu no hibana!-*varios destellos golpean contra la malina chica, pero se protege con niebla oscura-¡¿Por qué no caes?!- Naze ochiru ka-*su cuerpo se debilita por cada paso que da…

\- Simple, soy más poderosa que tú ¡Prepárate para morir! ¡Relámpago de los lamentos!- Tanjun'na watashi wa shinu junbi o suru yori mo kyōryoku! Seibu no kaminari!-

-¡Gya~!*grita la guardiana del trueno, sintiendo como el rayo la atrapa en un laberinto de dolor y piensa*/me siento mareada, no puedo evitar a la atacante…el envenenamiento, eso era lo que me impide moverme, esa maldita niebla, esa mujer en el cielo…quiero luchar, pero estoy enferma/

-Muere Júpiter- Kanagata mokusei-*pronuncia estas palabras como un susurro mientras la atraviesa con los rayos convirtiéndola en una esmeralda gigante con descargas eléctricas…

*De pronto Venus y Moon llegan al rescate, pero es demasiado tarde*¡Jupiter! *ambas flotan en el cielo observando la tormenta sin lluvia…

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Tengo a la 4ta scout del interior de este pútrido sistema solar!¡Ahora me encargare de ustedes 2! ¡Báculo del agujero Negro!- Jajajajajaja! Watashi wa fuhai taiyōkei no kono dai shi no uchigawa ni teisatsu suru hitsuyō ga arimasu! Ima, watashi wa anata no sewa o shimasu 2! Shikyōjō burakkuhōru!- ¡Mata a Sailor Moon!- Sērāmūn o koroshimasu!-*una ráfaga de electricidad oscura sale disparada del cetro maligno…

-¡No la lastimaras! ¡Rayo Creciente de Venus! ¡Fulmina! -Anata wa jibun jishin o kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen! Kuresento vu~īnasu bīmu! Sore o utsu!-*forma un escudo con el rayo creciente*¡Anda Sailor Moon, debes destruirla con el cetro del Halo!- Anata wa heirō no shaku o haki shinakereba narimasen, sērāmūn ni zehi!-

-¡Si Venus! ¡Por Jupiter! ¡Por el halo de la princesa de la luna!- Mūnpurinsesuharō!-*El brillo titánico se desprende del cetro hacia Jade*

-¡Gya~! ¡Malditas scouts! ¡Morirán!- Gya ni 〜! Kuso ̄ senshi! Shinde shimaimasu!-*Jade se desintegra en la luz y desaparece…

-*Usagi se desmaya y es atrapada por Asuka* Moon, tranquila, aún la podemos salvar…ç

-¡Ja! Ya es tarde niñas *Circe aparece y desaparece con Júpiter cristalizada…

-¡No~! ¡Mercury, Mars, Jupiter! ¡¿Dónde están~!?-Īe 〜! mākyurī, māzu, jupitā! Karera wa dokodesu ka 〜!?-

La tormenta había pasado, la luna nueva mostraba la noche más triste de la vida para las guardianas del sistema solar y su princesa.

El futuro Tokio de Diamante, al igual que el enemigo, estaban un paso más cerca de ser revelados…La próxima reina de la Luna, la Tierra y el Sol, estaba por presenciar sus años de guerrera como Sailor Moon en el siglo 50.

 _¿Porque cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa?_ _  
_ _Y vuela con el viento que pasa veloz_ _  
_ _Bajo este calmado mar_ _  
_ _Con la primera estrella fugaz_ _  
_ _la noche ya está aquí_

 _La mágica luna nos muestra su encanto_ _  
_ _llenando de alegría y de ilusión_ _  
_ _sin pronunciar palabras se que pensamos los dos igual_ _  
_ _Juntos al fin_

 _Moonlight destiny_ _  
_ _para ti quiero ser la única_ _  
_ _bajo esta hermosa luz, abrazada a ti_ _  
_ _contigo quiero estar, unidos por la casualidad_ _  
_ _Moonlight Destiny_ _  
_ _Toda la alegría y el dolor_ _  
_ _Lo compartiremos y mi corazón_ _  
_ _empieza a renacer,_ _  
_ _cuando estoy junto a ti_

 _Desde que te conocí es diferente_ _  
_ _lo veo todo de luz y de color_ _  
_ _y bajo este oscuro mar_ _  
_ _el camino plateado que..._ _  
_ _a las estrellas va_ _  
_ _Hay que mostrar este mensaje_ _  
_ _promesas inútiles para los dos_ _  
_ _al parecer nosotros caminamos hacia el mismo_ _  
_ _Amanecer_ _…._

 _Próximo capítulo_

 _-Ya te encontré demonio_

 _-¡A mí no me llevaras!_

 _-¿ChibiUsa de dónde vienes?_

 _-Vengo del futuro y mi mamá te necesita Sailor Moon_

 _ **Act.19**_

 _ **Irrupción =**_ _ **湖中**_

 _ **-**_ _ **S**_ _ **ē**_ _ **r**_ _ **ā**_ _ **vu~**_ _ **ī**_ _ **nasu-**_

 _ **Tsuki anata ni ai no messēji o ataeru**_

 _ **Perdón mis moonies qwq, comencé las clases y me siento agotada mentalmente. Disculpen la tardanza XD**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo :3**_


	4. Irrupcion -Sailor Venus-

_**Pretty Guardian**_

 _ **Sailor Moon L**_

 _ **Diamond**_

Dentro del castillo oscuro, una nueva fuerza se aproxima para hablar con Circe….

-Mi maestro Circe, se que mis compañeras han fallado- Watashi no dōryō ga shippaishita watashi no masutā no kiruke- pero yo lo hare mejor, atrapare a la liebre y traeré a Sailor Venus para que Tokio de Diamante nunca más este protegido….- Sore o okonaimasu yoriyoi, sono nousagi o tsukamaeru, anata o motarasuSērāvu~īnasu ni daiyamondo no mōko no hogo sa reta Tōkyō...-_*El peli naranja asintió con la cabeza y ella sonrió descarada*por fin, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle al señor Jaspe que yo soy su querida ¡Jajajaajajajaja!- Saigo ni, kore wa watashi wa anata no shin'ainaru Jajajaajajajaja-shi jasupā ni shimesu zekkō no kikaidesu!-

 _ **Orgullo Lunar**_ _ **  
¡Solo quiero protegerte~!**_

 _ **Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas**_

 _ **Y mis ojos son escarlata  
Como el rugido del relámpago **_

_**Alguien a lo lejos grita ¡Amor!  
No importa la oscuridad~ **_

_**Sé que no estoy sola  
La luz de luna brillara~**_

 _ **Todas tenemos almas fuertes~  
Y pelearemos por nuestra cuenta  
Sin dejar que un príncipe decida nuestro destino**_

 _ **¡Nosotras Lucharemos!**_

 _ **Transformación brillante**_

 _ **Vamos a brillar bajo el cielo  
No somos niñas indefensas  
Que necesitan la protección de los hombres  
Transformación brillante  
¡Vamos a pelear! **_

_**Con el poder del cielo estrellado  
Una nueva leyenda comenzara ahora  
Y aquí mis~mo**_

 _ **Lalala  
Bella Guardiana Sailor Moon~**_

 _ **Act.19**_

 _ **Irrupción=**_ _ **湖中**_

 _ **\- S**_ _ **ē**_ _ **r**_ _ **ā**_ _ **vu~**_ _ **ī**_ _ **nasu-**_

-¿Usagi?

-¿Si?

\- me siento rara siendo la única que te cuida en estos momentos…

-¿Por qué te sientes así Asu-chan?

-por que ninguna de las 2 supimos lidiar con los villanos, ni siquiera cuidar a ChibiUsa…

\- De ChibiUsa me encargo yo, porque es mi deber protegerla, mi corazón me lo dice y así debe ser. Tú encárgate de mi, Hika-chan y yo nos encargaremos de la pequeña a como dé lugar…*la sonrisa de Selena mientras abrazaba a ChibiUsa era tan cálida y amorosa que hasta el viento mismo no podía llevársela…

-Entiendo, tienes razón Usagi-chan*los cabellos color cobre bailaban en la danza de las corrientes al mismo tiempo en que los ojos azules cielo se posaban en las nube* debemos proteger a quienes nos toca y nos toca querer…

\- En este momento, me gustaría saber que hay detrás de todas esas mujeres que nos atacaron. Marte, Mercurio y Júpiter no dieron su vida en vano, las sacaré de donde las dejaron, las sacaré del vacío….*los cabellos color plata con destellos dorados se mecían junto con los pétalos de cerezo…

-Si Chibi-chan nos diera una respuesta, podríamos saber el origen de esas entidades…

-Solo resta esperar….

La luz del alba iba cayendo, ya en el hogar Tsukino, poco y nada de alegría. Pero por suerte,la joven sabía cómo poner a una pequeñita de buen humor.

Al llegar la noche, Selena y ChibiUsa se habían bañado juntas. Esto fue propició para que la primera le peinara el cabello a la segunda…

-¿Te gusta?

-Si

\- dime algo ChibiUsa, estas reacia a hablar conmigo, quiero que me cuentes -Nani ka watashi ni hanashi o suru shōgyokuteki korera chibi usa o oshiete, ni tsuite oshiete hoshī- *la coneja armaba los chonguitos de la menor mirando que llora*¿Qué sucede?- Nani ga mondaina nodesu ka.-*se acerca a ella y le seca las lágrimas abrazándola*

-*sostiene la llave del tiempo* quiero volver a casa Usagi, mi mamá te necesita y quiero que uses el Cristal de plata para salvarla, por favor- Ie usagi ni ikitai, watashi no okāsan wa anata o hitsuyō shi, shite kudasai, sore o hozon suru maboroshi no ginsuishō o tsukaitaidesu-¡Por favor!¡Sálvala!- Kudasai! Sore o hozon!-….

-*Observa a la pequeña con sorpresa, la abraza fuerte brotando los 2 cristales de plata, uno sin protección y el otro en el medallón* /ambos son cristales de plata…/*de pronto una onda expansiva las separa arrojándolas a ambos extremos de la habitación….

-¡No hagan que ellos se toquen! *La gran dama Serenity aparece en la explosión*Si lo hacen morirán y el sistema solar junto con la vía Láctea se apagaran para siempre!...*la figura de la reina desaparece…

-*ambas miran los cristales de plata* ¿chibiUsa? *la marca de luna aparece en su frente, la energía se acumula y la alza*/Selene, sálvate de la destrucción, salva a Lady y salva a Apolo del infierno/ /¿Quién eres?/…*cae al suelo mirando a la luna y luego a la niña* ChibiUsa*la abraza con fuerza* te protegeré con todas mis energías, no importa lo que pase, te cuidare ¡Lo juro!...

La niña la abrazo llorando, así ambas se quedaron dormidas. A la mañana siguiente, en otro lado, Asuka se levanto temprano para ir al búnker de cristal trasladado debajo del palacio del siglo XXX.

Así Usagi, Hikaru y ChibiUsa se encontraron con ella dentro, al igual que los 2 felinos guardianes…

-Hola a todos, sé que no estamos en un buen día, faltan más compañeras a nuestro lado. Sin embargo debemos continuar con nuestra misión…

\- Si Asu-chan *Selena se sienta en una silla giratoria con un aspecto triste* entiendo que debemos continuar, pero sin ellas es difícil*apretuja los puños contra los muslos cubiertos del pantalón mientras las lágrimas caen en la piel…

-Usagi*la pequeña se acerca y sujeta la mano de la coneja* perdón por causar estos problemas, no debí salir del palacio, no debí dejar que pasara nada…

-¿Palacio? ¿De qué hablas ChibiUsa? *El príncipe se acerca a la niña…

-Pues yo…* es interrumpida por Iris, quien capta desde el monitor una presencia maligna en el parque Nro 10…

\- Disculpen, deben irse, nosotros cuidaremos de la pequeña Usagi*la mínima se queda con el otro felino…

¡Por el poder del Cristal Lunar!- Mūn kurisutaru pawā!-

¡Transformación! -Meikuappu!-

-Ustedes escóndanse, yo la vigilaré y me transformare cuando haga algo raro ¡Vámonos!

Salen corriendo los 3 al parque dejando a ChibiUsa en cuidado de los gatos…

/ChibiUsa, cuídate/ * las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas...

Al llegar, se esconden el caballero junto con Moon, mientras Venus revisa y se encuentra con una escena escalofriante…

-¡Atrapen a la liebre y a Venus! ¡La estrella negra se los encarga! ¡Yo, Citrin los manda a acabar con el siglo 50!- Usagi to kinboshi o kyatchi! Sekininshadearu burakkusutā! Watashi wa, shitorin wa sorera ni 50 seiki no owari o shiji shimasu!-

\- No, esto es una trampa *Sailor Moon quiere salir del escondite, pero Hika-chan no se lo permite…

-No dejaré que me ganen ¡Por el poder del Cristal Topacio!¡Transformación! -Topāzu kurisutaru pawā! Meikuappu!-*Sale detrás del árbol viendo a Citrin* ¿Me buscabas? ¡Soy una guerrera con traje de marinero que lucha por el amor y la belleza! ¡Sailor Venus! ¡La luz del alba te castigará!- Ai to bi no tame ni tatakau sērā senshi ga! Shimasu. Sērā Vu~inasu! Yoake no hikari wa anata o bassuru!- ¡Dulce amor de Sailor Venus!- Sērāvu~īnasu no amai ai wa!-...*Un destello sale disparado de la mano de la guerrera del amor, directo a la maligna….

-¡Cadena de la muerte!- Shi no rensa!-*Unas cadenas oscuras aparecen como escudo* ¿Eso es todo?*la sonrisa se vuelve más escalofriante…

-No, no es todo ¡Cadena de Rosas! ¡Protégeme reina Minako! ¡Cascada de amor de Venus! ¡Fulmina!- Bara no chēn! Minako joō o mamotte kuremasu! Kinboshi kara no ai no taki! Sore o utsu!-*La cadena se desata y crea un escudo en forma de corazón…

-Entrégame a la liebre, o Sailor Moon y el caballero la pagarán…- Nanji wa watashi, usagi matawa bishōjo senshi sērāmūn to kishi wa sore o shiharau- *Genera que las cadenas malignas sujeten a la pareja y se los muestra en triunfó….

-¡Sailor Moon!- sērāmūn!- *Grita de desesperación…

-Escoge, ellos o la liebre*su sonrisa se hizo más grande y las cadenas apretaban con más fuerza….

-¡No~! *Chibi-chan apareció de la nada* ¡No les hagas nada! ¡Déjalos en paz!*su marca de la luna aparece mientras llora y comienza a flotar*¡Deja a mis amigos!

-¡Gya~! *La luz dejo ciega a Citrin, mientras trataba de agarrarla y los suelta a los enamorados*

-*al ser soltada, la guerrera de la luna sujeta el cetro del halo de la princesa* ¡No serás más un problema ni manipularas más gente! ¡Por el halo de la princesa de la Luna!- Mūnpurinsesuharō!-

\- ¡La familia de la estrella negra vencerá! ¡Todo el futuro será destruido! ¡Gya~! * El poder titánico de la luna la desintegra y desaparece para siempre…

Los 3 adolescentes quedaron impactados con los dichos macabros de esa chica con alma pérdida. Así fue como la pequeña coneja los hizo verla….

-Y-Yo vengo del futuro, del siglo 60 y quiero salvar a mi mamá de ellos *Se larga a llorar con Iris-p en sus brazos, la suelta y abraza a Sailor Moon* vengan conmigo al futuro, mi mamá y mi papá no pudieron con ellos, ni siquiera las Sailor scouts. Son muchos y odian a mi mamá…*se abraza a las piernas de la guerrera…

\- *Usagi se agacha y la abraza* te ayudaremos a salvar a tu mamá Chibi-chan, vayamos ahora al futuro….

Todos asienten sujetando sus manos, y ChibiUsa se posiciona en el medio alzando la llave…

-¡Chronos, padre de los dioses, dame la posibilidad de caminar en el sendero del tiempo! ¡Dios del abismo, de las almas, permíteme que traspasé el inframundo directo a la nueva vida! ¡Ábrete ya puerta del tiempo infinito!- Kuronosu, kamigami no chichi wa watashi ni jikan no michi o ayumu koto o ataeru! Tamashī no shin'en no kami o tenkin sa sete ankoku machi wa atarashī seikatsu! Sudeni mugen no jikan no doa o akete!-

La misma brillantez que la trajo, se los lleva a todos juntos sujetados, al futuro siglo 60

En el futuro, un ser con aspecto misterioso y una capucha/capa recorriéndole el cuerpo hasta la cabeza como la vestimenta de un Buda, sostenía una bola de cristal de aspecto prismático que muestra a una reina de vestido blanco con cabellos plata y destellos dorados apenas visibles para su edad…

-La Luminosa Reina Selene está casi al borde de la muerte aquí en el siglo 60, pero en el pasado aún sigue viva. Hay que matarla y obtener el Cristal de Plata…

\- Ajajajaja *una risa estrepitosa se escucha en el salón violáceo oscuro* Adivinó, yo sé que Sailor Moon, El caballero del Sol y Sailor Venus vienen con la liebre al Siglo 60. Con tal de que Jaspe deje de anhelar a la madre de esa asquerosa Libre, yo me encargaré de Sailor Moon y sus aliados personalmente…

\- Recuerda Alejandra, que hay una scout que protege la puerta del tiempo. No te atrevas a fallar…

\- Hyperion y Jason *llama a dos demonios estelares* vayan al corredor del tiempo y acaben con Sailor Moon…

-Claro mi señora*los dos hacen una reverencia…

-Jajajajajajaja….

El sonido de las risas retumba en el espacio de oscuridad. El futuro, la forma futura de Usagi y Hikaru estarán pronto por verse cara a cara…

 _ **Porque cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa**_

 _ **Y vuela con el viento que pasa veloz**_

 _ **Bajo este calmado mar**_

 _ **Una primera estrella fugaz**_

 _ **La noche ya está aquí**_

 _ **La mágica luna nos muestra su encanto**_

 _ **Llenando de alegría y de ilusión**_

 _ **Sin pronunciar palabras se**_

 _ **Que pensamos los dos igual**_

 _ **Mio eres al fin**_

 _ **Moonlight Destiny**_

 _ **Para ti quiero ser la única**_

 _ **Bajo esta hermosa luz**_

 _ **Abrazada a ti**_

 _ **Contigo quiero estar**_

 _ **Unidos por la casualidad**_

 _ **Moonlight Destiny**_

 _ **Toda la alegría y el dolor lo compartiremos**_

 _ **Y mi corazón empieza a renacer**_

 _ **Cuando estoy junto a ti**_

 _ **Desde que te conocí es diferente**_

 _ **Lo veo todo de luz y de color**_

 _ **Y bajo este oscuro mar**_

 _ **El camino plateado que a las estrellas va**_

 _ **La luna recién nos trae este mensaje**_

 _ **Promesas inútiles para los dos**_

 _ **Al parecer nosotros**_

 _ **Caminamos hacia el mismo amanecer**_

 _Próximo capítulo_

-¡Mueran Sailor Scouts!

-Mi deber es proteger la puerta del tiempo, y los que se atrevan a entrar serán asesinados…

-Me desobedeciste y te fuiste con una de mis llaves *abraza a ChibiUsa*

-Soy el espíritu de la que protege la puerta del tiempo, Sailor Pluto. Gracias por traer a lady aquí…

 _ **Act.20**_

 _ **Corredor del tiempo=**_ _ **ランナーの時間**_

 _ **-S**_ _ **ē**_ _ **r**_ _ **ā**_ _ **pur**_ _ **ū**_ _ **to-**_

 ** _Tsuki anata ni ai no messēji o ataeru_**

 ** _(Pe_** ** _queña Dama/Gran Dama/Reina Serenity/ChibiUsa I/ Rini I…pertenece a la mangaka Naoko Takeuchi al igual que Tokio de Cristal, Siglo XXX, Neo Reina Serena y Reina Serenity. Los personajes de esta historia son creados por mí, sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y por seguir el legado de este hermoso anime/ Manga)_**

 ** _Buenos Días mis queridos moonies, la uni me tiene de hija XD…Disfruten este capítulo_**


	5. Corredor del Tiempo -Sailor Pluto-

_**Pretty Guardian**_

 _ **Sailor Moon L**_

 _ **Diamond**_

-¿Dónde estamos ChibiUsa? -Chibi usa wa doko ni arimasu ka?-

-En el espacio tiempo, Sailor Moon -Jikūde wa, sērāmūn-

\- Se siente frio y vacio, como si la soledad ocupara todo- Kodoku wa subete o shimete ita ka no yō ni, samu-sa to sora no kanjite imasu…

-Así es este lugar Sailor Venus, Plut lo controla y cuida a mi mamá…- Kono basho wa sērāvu~īnasude **,** Plut wa sore o seigyo shi, watashi no okāsan no tame ni ki.*observa para el otro lado compungida….

De pronto una capa de crisoberilo los atrapa encerrándolos y torturándolos adentro…

 ** _Orgullo Lunar_** _ **  
**_ ** _¡_** ** _Solo quiero protegerte~!_**

 ** _Las l_** ** _á_** ** _grimas recorren mis mejillas_**

 ** _Y mis ojos son escarlata_** _ **  
**_ ** _Como el rugido del rel_** ** _á_** ** _mpago_**

 ** _Alguien a lo lejos grita_** ** _¡_** ** _Amor!_** _ **  
**_ ** _No importa la oscuridad~_**

 ** _S_** ** _é_** ** _que no estoy sola_** _ **  
**_ ** _La luz de luna brillara~_**

 ** _Todas tenemos almas fuertes~_** _ **  
**_ ** _Y pelearemos por nuestra cuenta_** _ **  
**_ ** _Sin dejar que un pr_** ** _í_** ** _ncipe decida nuestro destino_**

 ** _¡_** ** _Nosotras Lucharemos!_**

 ** _Transformaci_** ** _ó_** ** _n brillante_**

 ** _Vamos a brillar bajo el cielo_** _ **  
**_ ** _No somos ni_** ** _ñ_** ** _as indefensas_** _ **  
**_ ** _Que necesitan la protecci_** ** _ó_** ** _n de los hombres_** _ **  
**_ ** _Transformaci_** ** _ó_** ** _n brillante_** _ **  
**_ ** _¡_** ** _Vamos a pelear!_**

 ** _Con el poder del cielo estrellado_** _ **  
**_ ** _Una nueva leyenda comenzara ahora_** _ **  
**_ ** _Y aqu_** ** _í_** ** _mis~mo_**

 ** _Lalala_** _ **  
**_ ** _Bella Guardiana Sailor Moon~_**

 _ **Act. 20**_

 _ **Corredor del tiempo=**_ _ **ランナーの時間**_

 _ **-**_ _ **S**_ _ **ē**_ _ **r**_ _ **ā**_ _ **pur**_ _ **ū**_ _ **to-**_

¡Gya~!...¡Gya~!...¡GYA~!-Gya ni 〜!... Gya ni 〜!... GYA 〜!-

El sonido de los gritos dolorosos, retumbaban como eco en el corredor del tiempo. Aquellos hombres sonreían detrás del cristal maldito, mientras los guerreros se sumían en una angustia horrible.

La guerrera de la luna protegía a la pequeña coneja del calvario que estaban pasando, durante el ataque, respiraba con dificultad por cómo le afectaban los golpes de energía en su cuerpo frágil…

-¡Suelta a la liebre Sailor Moon o sufrirás el triple! -Usagisērāmūn o iku ka, toripuru o ukete miyou!-…-Hyperion crea una gran onda expansiva hacia los 3 crisoberilos que los atraparon, mientras Jason, con sus hilos de oro negro los apresan….

-¡Nunca! ¡La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario! ¡Gya~!-Kesshite! Hitsuyōdeareba, watashi wa watashinojinsei de anata o mamorimasu! Gya ni 〜!-

-/Sailor Moon, mi mamá y tú siempre me protegen de esta forma ¿Por qué se parecen tanto? ¿Será por eso que las quiero a ambas?/ /Mamá, salvame/-/ Bishōjo senshi sērāmūn, okāsan, anata wa itsumo watashi ni totemo nite iru no wa naze kono yō ni hogo shimasu ka? / Naze watashi wa sorera no ryōhō o aishite iru? / / Mama de, watashi o hozon-

\- Grito Mortal-Danmatsuma- *el resonar de una voz se escucha entre la neblina y una ráfaga de poder impacta a ambos demonios, desintegrándolos. Luego un estallido libera a los prisioneros…

-¿Q-Qué?-N-Nani?- *la guerrera de la luna con ChibiUsa en sus brazos ve la silueta de una mujer…

\- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!-Anatahadare? !- *la mujer se acerca con un baculo* Mi deber es proteger la puerta del tiempo, y el que entre a mis tierras será asesinado-Watashi no gimu wa, jikan gēto o hogo suru kotodeari, watashi no tochi no ma de korosa remasu- *La joven de cabellos verdes, apunta con el cetro dorado a una Sailor Moon aterrada* ya lo has pedido, Grito…-Sudeni anata wa sore o motomete iruto watashi wa naku...-

-¡No Plu!-Puru shinaide kudasai!- *ChibiUsa se interpone entre ellas 2, deteniendo el paso del arma granate y Plutón al verla, la abraza…

-¡Tomaste una de mis llaves sin mi permiso Lady! ¡¿Por qué no me obedeciste?!- Anata wa watashi no kyoka nashi ni redi watashi no kī no izureka o torimashita! Naze anata wa watashi ni shitagaimasen? !- *la reprende llorando el ente de la guardiana del inframundo. Se levanta, se acerca a Sailor Moon, ya mejor del susto, y se arrodilla haciendo reverencia* perdone princesa Selena, mil disculpas por el susto que le he dado. El corredor del tiempo es mi hogar *se levanta sujetando su bastón con la pequeña a su costado* Soy el espíritu de la que protege la puerta del tiempo, Sailor Pluto, gracias por traer a Lady aquí- Watashi wa, jikan, sērāpurūto no doa o hogo no seishin o omoi, koko de redi o motarashite kurete arigatō…

-¿Lady? *Los 3 se miraron y luego a Chibi-chan…-Redi?-

-Vinieron hasta aquí para hacer lo correcto, y eso es lo que les permitiré hacer. Salvar el siglo 60 - Karera wa tadashī koto o okonau tame ni koko ni kite, sore wa karera ga yara seru monodesu. 60 Seiki o hozon-*Con la llave dorada granate, toca la puerta del tiempo y los observa* El futuro los espera príncipes del sol y la luna…- Mirai wa taiyō to tsuki no ōji o matteimasu...-* los hace pasar por fin*

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- Kore to wa nanideshou ka!- *entran a un palacio hecho de diamante puro, el cual está con un aspecto deprimente y sin vida…

-Esto, Sailor Moon, Caballero del Sol y Sailor Venus, es el gran palacio de Diamante. Así es como quedo después de que la Reina quedará dormida al igual que todas las que la protegemos - Kore wa,Sērāmūn, Taiyō no kishi to, Sērāvu~īnasu wa Gurētodaiyamondoparesu. Sore wa dono yō ni watashi wa joōdatta subete no hito ni sore o hogo suru dakedenaku, nemutte iru toki -*Pluto señalaba el pasillo con pisos de cristal y paredes de diamante* sigan aquel camino y se encontraran con el Rey, hasta aquí los acompaño…Adiós- Kono michi o tadoru to,Kingu mitashimasu, kokode wa sorera o dōkō... Sayōnara…

-¡Espera, Sailor Pluto!- , Sērāpurūto o matte! *Cuando la guerrera de la luz quería hablarle, el pasadizo se había cerrado* ¿Ahora qué haremos?

-Creo que deberiamos caminar…- Watashitachiha arukubekida to omoimasu...

Así es como comenzaron a andar por el pasillo de diamante. En otro lado el mismo espectro de la otra vez estaba por darles a Circe y Alejandra, la ultima oportunidad de acabar con los reyes, más la guardiana restante.

-La Luminosa Reina Selene aun sigue de pie en el pasado, son unos inútiles…-Buraito Kuin Serene wa mada kako ni tatte ite, karera wa yakunitatanai..*el adivino sostenía el cono prismático de cristal* Mandaría a Jaspe, pero él está encargado de otros asuntos con respecto a esa reina…-Jasupā ni sore o okutte, joō ni kansuru sonota no jikō o tantō shite imasu.-

-No estoy de acuerdo que se apegue tanto a esa mujer-Watashi wa son'nani ano on'na o oku koto o dōi shimasen- *Alejandra solo mira a un costado con odio…

-Jaspe es tonto, Circón es un celoso igual que Alejandra. Yo no soy así y la matare sin dudarlo…-Jasupā wa bakagete iru, jirukon wa shitto arehandorā to dōyō. Watashi wanainode, tamerau koto ga naku sore o korosu...

-Espero que no fallen, si no, morirán…-Watashi wa, karera wa shinde shimau baai sore o yaburu shinai,...

 _¿Porque cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa?_ _  
_ _Y vuela con el viento que pasa veloz_ _  
_ _Bajo este calmado mar_ _  
_ _Con la primera estrella fugaz_ _  
_ _la noche ya está aquí_

 _La mágica luna nos muestra su encanto_ _  
_ _llenando de alegría y de ilusión_ _  
_ _sin pronunciar palabras se que pensamos los dos igual_ _  
_ _Juntos al fin_

 _Moonlight destiny_ _  
_ _para ti quiero ser la única_ _  
_ _bajo esta hermosa luz, abrazada a ti_ _  
_ _contigo quiero estar, unidos por la casualidad_ _  
_ _Moonlight Destiny_ _  
_ _Toda la alegría y el dolor_ _  
_ _Lo compartiremos y mi corazón_ _  
_ _empieza a renacer,_ _  
_ _cuando estoy junto a ti_

 _Desde que te conocí es diferente_ _  
_ _lo veo todo de luz y de color_ _  
_ _y bajo este oscuro mar_ _  
_ _el camino plateado que..._ _  
_ _a las estrellas va_ _  
_ _Hay que mostrar este mensaje_ _  
_ _promesas inútiles para los dos_ _  
_ _al parecer nosotros caminamos hacia el mismo_ _  
_ _Amanecer…_

 _Próximo capítulo_

 _-Soy el Rey Apolo_

 _-La que está en la tumba de cristal eres tú Sailor Moon, tú eres la Luminosa reina Selene…_

 _-¡¿ChibiUsa es nuestra hija?!_

 _ **Act.21**_

 _ **Tokio de Diamante=**_ _ **東京ダイヤモン**_ _ **ド**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Kingu Aporo-**_

 _ **Tsuki anata ni ai no messēji o ataeru**_

 _ **Hola mis moonies :3, perdón**_ _ **que sea corto, pero**_ _**quería captar el momento más amoroso entre madre e hija :3…**_

 _ **Espero les guste…**_


	6. Tokio de Diamante -Rey Apolo-

_**Pretty Guardian**_

 _ **Sailor Moon L**_

 _ **Diamond**_

-Se ve todo extraño este lugar, parece como si las almas hubieran desaparecido- Kore wa, tamashī ga shōshitsu shite ita ka no yō ni sore wa sō, subete no kimyōdesu-

\- Si, Usako- Usako, mo shi-

Una figura a lo lejos, de capa celeste se presenta al extremo de un salón gigante, una figura conocida…

-¿Hika-chan?

-Selene, tanto tiempo sin verte…- Serēne, nagai jikan o sanshō shite kudasai ga nai.-

 _ **Orgullo Lunar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡Solo quiero protegerte~!**_

 _ **Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas**_

 _ **Y mis ojos son escarlata**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Como el rugido del relámpago**_

 _ **Alguien a lo lejos grita ¡Amor!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No importa la oscuridad~**_

 _ **Sé que no estoy sola**_ _ **  
**_ _ **La luz de luna brillara~**_

 _ **Todas tenemos almas fuertes~**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y pelearemos por nuestra cuenta**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sin dejar que un príncipe decida nuestro destino**_

 _ **¡Nosotras Lucharemos!**_

 _ **Transformación brillante**_

 _ **Vamos a brillar bajo el cielo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No somos niñas indefensas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que necesitan la protección de los hombres**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Transformación brillante**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡Vamos a pelear!**_

 _ **Con el poder del cielo estrellado**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Una nueva leyenda comenzara ahora**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y aquí mis~mo**_

 _ **Lalala**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bella Guardiana Sailor Moon~**_

 _ **Act.**_ _ **21**_

 _ **Tokio de Diamante =**_ _ **ダイヤモンド東**_ _ **京**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Kingu Aporo-**_

\- Hika…-chan *ambos hombres frente a ella, dos iguales. Su perplejidad por verlos y no poder compararlos…

-Hikaru o debo decir, Caballero. Bienvenidos al palacio de Diamante, perdonen por no recibirlos de buena manera *su capa volaba en aire frio del corredor, mientras se sacaba el antifaz revelando aquellos ojos ámbar* Princesa Selena, Príncipe Apolo, Princesa Venus *hace una peculiar reverencia con su cetro y extiende el brazo hacia el templo de diamante* vengan conmigo…*su espíritu titila de a ratos y los guía al gran templo, donde una cúpula de cristal diamantina descansa sobre un altar de mármol brillante. Allí adentro hay una figura que ChibiUsa acaricia tiernamente* Les presento el templo de diamante y a mi esposa *llora un poco el rey, pero luego se le pasa…

-¿S-Su esposa?- Anata no haigūsha ka-* Usagi se acerca cuidadosamente al altar y con la mano derecha acaricia el cristal, viendo la forma de una mujer similar a ella

-Si Usagi, tu eres mi esposa y yo Hikaru, soy tu 1000 años en el futuro- Usagi, anata ka watashi no haigūsha to watashi wa Hikaru, anata no 1000-nen no mirai o yo -*los mira con gran calma

-¡¿Eh?! *se queda perpleja con la mano en el cristal. Hikaru solo se queda sonrojado*¿yo soy ella? -E~tsu? ! Watashi wa kanojo nodesu ka?-*se interrumpen sus pensamientos al escuchar a chibi-chan gritar de felicidad y nostalgia

-¡Papá!- Otōsan!-*la pequeña abraza al rey, llorando de felicidad* papá- Otōsan-

-Lady- Redi- *trata de abrazarla, pero su espíritu no puede* disculpen si ella los ha asustado u tratado mal, es buena, solo tiene miedo. Preséntate Lady- ore wa sorera no u o kowagatte iru baai mōshiwakearimasen ga machigatte atsukawa rete, sore wa yoi, tada no fuan shimasu. Josei o shōkai shimasu.-

\- Soy Lady Serenity 2da, princesa del Sol, La Luna y La Tierra. Hija de la Luminosa Reina Selene y el Rey Apolo- Watashi wa josei no sereniti 2, taiyō, tsuki, chikyū no purinsesu. Buraito kuin serēne to Kingu Aporo no musume…

-¿¡ChibiUsa es nuestra hija!? *la pareja grita sorprendida, se sonroja y se miran los unos a los otros*

\- Ijijiji lo sabía, yo, la diosa del amor lo sabia *Venus salta feliz con corazoncitos revoloteando, pero es interrumpida por el rey*

-Perdonen si les incomodo su llegada, ella quería irnos a buscar al pasado, ella sabe quiénes son y por eso no los trato con hostilidad. Aquí en el siglo 60, por culpa de un nuevo espíritu maligno de afuera de nuestro sistema, estamos amenazados…

 **Flash Back:**

Mi querida Selene, con el cetro del halo lunar, encerró al nuevo mal. El Espectro estelar, descendiente del Fantasma de la muerte, una criatura el triple de poderosa que busca el cristal de plata para dominar la Vía láctea.

-¡Por el poder del Halo de la Princesa de la Luna, desaparece demonio!...

La criatura fue atraída hacia la luz y nunca más volvió a aparecer. La gente que había sido manipulada por la maldad de esa cosa, huyo a una galaxia con un sol casi extinto, apodándose, Black Star, la estrella negra de 6 puntas.

Al principio, Selene devolvió la paz a la tierra después de enfrentar a parte del Caos, pero ahora*sujeta su cetro y unas lagrimas caen sobre sus mejillas mientras cuenta* por culpa de ellos se protegió dentro de este cristal, yo estoy incapacitado y Lady esta sola…

 **Fin del Flash Back**

-quisiera saber que podre hacer por mi misma*aprieta la mano transformándola en puño mirándose a sí misma en el cristal, se levanta y con lagrimas en sus orbes magentas sujeta el cetro*¡Me salvare, salvare a mi hija, a mi esposo, a mis amigas y a la Galaxia entera!

De pronto parte de la cúpula de Diamante estalla delante de los guerreros, el rey y la pequeña, una figura extraña aparece. Cabello aguamarina, ojos fríos como el hielo, una sonrisa picara, pero malvada, un traje negro, una capa verduzca y un aura espantosa que lo domina, es el Príncipe Jaspe…

-Así que ustedes son los que han estado molestando a mis ayudantes ¡¿Cómo se Atreven?! ¡Rayo Oscuro!*emite una cantidad muy grande energía ultravioleta que dispara a todos a las esquinas de la habitación; menos a Usagi, que esta parada en el centro mirándolo con odio, aquel hombre la observa con desconcierto y un cierto atractivo…

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!¡¿Por qué nos atacas sin razón?!*cuando lo mira, Jaspe, con unos hilos de malaquita negra la apresan y el cetro cae al suelo mientras esto pasa*¿qué es esto? N-no puedo moverme*comienza a congelarse de pies a cabeza* ¡Venus, Caballero, Salven…!*se congela por completo su cuerpo, siendo atraída por el poder del malvado hombre.

-¡No~, Usagi!*Venus grita en desesperación sin poder usar su poder, Hikaru trata de salvarla, pero la figura masculina se va con Selena en brazos…

-¡Usako!

 _¿Porque cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa?_ _  
_ _Y vuela con el viento que pasa veloz_ _  
_ _Bajo este calmado mar_ _  
_ _Con la primera estrella fugaz_ _  
_ _la noche ya está aquí_

 _La mágica luna nos muestra su encanto_ _  
_ _llenando de alegría y de ilusión_ _  
_ _sin pronunciar palabras se que pensamos los dos igual_ _  
_ _Juntos al fin_

 _Moonlight destiny_ _  
_ _para ti quiero ser la única_ _  
_ _bajo esta hermosa luz, abrazada a ti_ _  
_ _contigo quiero estar, unidos por la casualidad_ _  
_ _Moonlight Destiny_ _  
_ _Toda la alegría y el dolor_ _  
_ _Lo compartiremos y mi corazón_ _  
_ _empieza a renacer,_ _  
_ _cuando estoy junto a ti_

 _Desde que te conocí es diferente_ _  
_ _lo veo todo de luz y de color_ _  
_ _y bajo este oscuro mar_ _  
_ _el camino plateado que..._ _  
_ _a las estrellas va_ _  
_ _Hay que mostrar este mensaje_ _  
_ _promesas inútiles para los dos_ _  
_ _al parecer nosotros caminamos hacia el mismo_ _  
_ _Amanecer_ _…_ _._

 _Próximo Capítulo_

 _-Hikaru, Sálvame…_

 _-Tú eres la Luminosa Reina, reconozco su cara_

 _\- No obtendrás el cristal de plata, pasaras por mi cadáver antes de hacerlo…_

 _ **Act. 22**_

 _ **Red=**_ **ネットワーク**

 **-** **D** **ā** **ku-bi-**

 _ **Tsuki anata ni ai no mess**_ _ **ē**_ _ **ji o ataeru**_

 _ **Hola a todos mis Moonies :3, perdón por no publicar, trabajos de la uni Pero al fin estoy de vacaciones de invierno :3**_

 _ **Espero lo disfruten :3**_


	7. Red -Sol Oscuro-

_**Pretty Guardian**_

 _ **Sailor Moon L**_

 _ **Diamond**_

¡Sailor Moon!- Sērāmūn!-

-¿Por qué no puedo moverme? Hika-chan, Asu-chan sálvenme, sálvenme por favor-Watashi wa naze watashi o idō koto wa dekimasen ka. Hika - chan -, Asu-chan hozon shimasu. Watashi wa, tasuketekudasai-

*El cetro cae al suelo sin más, congelado en el tiempo y con grietas*

-Usako *agarra el báculo llorando y lo aprieta contra su pecho* ¡Selena~!

Un viento frio recorre la cúpula de diamante, aquel santuario había sido despojado de su principal belleza…La Luminosa Reina Selene ha desaparecido.

 _ **Orgullo Lunar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡Solo quiero protegerte~!**_

 _ **Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas**_

 _ **Y mis ojos son escarlata**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Como el rugido del relámpago**_

 _ **Alguien a lo lejos grita ¡Amor!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No importa la oscuridad~**_

 _ **Sé que no estoy sola**_ _ **  
**_ _ **La luz de luna brillara~**_

 _ **Todas tenemos almas fuertes~**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y pelearemos por nuestra cuenta**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sin dejar que un príncipe decida nuestro destino**_

 _ **¡Nosotras Lucharemos!**_

 _ **Transformación brillante**_

 _ **Vamos a brillar bajo el cielo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No somos niñas indefensas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que necesitan la protección de los hombres**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Transformación brillante**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡Vamos a pelear!**_

 _ **Con el poder del cielo estrellado**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Una nueva leyenda comenzara ahora**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y aquí mis~mo**_

 _ **Lalala**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bella Guardiana Sailor Moon~**_

 _ **Act.**_ _ **22**_

 _ **Red=**_ **ネットワー** **ク**

 **-D** **ā** **ku taiy** **ō** **-**

-¿Dónde estoy? *parpadea un par de veces algo confundida mientras sus ojos magenta nebulosos comienzan a recuperar la claridad* ¿Qué es este vestido? No entiendo nada…-Koko wa dokodesu ka. Kono doresu wa nanidesu ka. Watashi wa nanika o rikai shite inai-

El lugar deprimente es de estilo victoriano, las paredes de mármol oscuro hace que resulte todo muy frio; hasta se puede oír la caída de un alfiler al suelo.

Usagi esta postrada en una cama de color lila con pequeñas mariposas como adornos en la cabecera. Su cuerpo posee un vestido estilo griego blanco azulado con adornos dorados por el escote y brazos. Su cabello platinado esta desparramado por las sabanas, además su cabeza daba vueltas de la confusión, no recordaba nada, solo que estaba con el caballero y Venus.

-*Busca su medallón desesperada, pero no lo encuentra* /Mi broche ¿Dónde está?/- / / Watashi no burōchi dokodesu ka? / /-*escucha una voz extraña y levanta la cabeza mirando a un hombre de cabellos aguamarina*

-¿Buscabas esto?- Kore o o sagashidesu ka.- *le arroja el broche al costado derecho del torso*

-¡Por el poder del Cristal Lunar! ¡Transformación! -Mūn kurisutaru pawā! Meikuappu!- *el medallón del cristal de plata no responde al llamado y ella se queda perpleja* ¿p-porque no funciona?- Sore wa dōsa shimasen?-*sostiene el medallón entre sus pequeñas manos observando el símbolo de la luna en el*

-No te molestes en transformarte, la radiación ultravioleta de nuestro sol maligno impide que la magia pura de los planetas actué. Incluso la más poderosa, como la del Cristal de plata es inútil dentro de su campo energético - Aku bōshi kōdō suru wakusei no mahō no junsuina taiyō kara no shigaisen o henkō suru kinishinaide kudasai. Mottomo kyōryokuna to shite, maboroshi no ginsuishō wa sono enerugī fīrudo-nai de yakunitatanai…

-¡¿Qué te hemos hecho para que nos atacaras?!- Anata wa hakai sa seru gyō tte iru ka.-*la vista fucsia de ella, se transforman en orbes de furia y desesperación, de intriga por saber porque los han agredido de esa manera*

-Esos ojos, esos ojos llenos de furia, son los que vi en aquella mujer- Korera no me wa, sorera no me wa ikari ni michite iru josei o mita hito- ese día…- Sonohi...-

 _ **Flash Back**_

Invadimos Tokio de Diamante con el único propósito de obtener el cristal de plata y dominar la galaxia.

Habíamos exterminado a todos, buscábamos a la liebre.

Escuche a una niña llorar cerca de un cuerpo, creí que era esa mocosa, pero no lo era; igualmente debía exterminarla, hasta que….

-¡Lady, Lady! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- Redī, redi! Anata wa dokodesu ka?-

La vi corriendo hacia mí, desde lejos. Aquella diosa que se paseaba por los corredores de Diamante, la cual poco y nada se sabía, ya que había dejado de aparecer. La reina de la Luna, la tierra y el sol…La Luminosa Reina Selene- Buraito kuīn Serēne-

-¡Oye! ¡Deja a esa niña en paz quien quiera que seas! *pensé que me iba a dar una amable bienvenida, pero resulto que sus ojos mostraban desprecio, como si yo fuera la cosa más horrible que haya visto* ¡¿Por qué nos haces daño?! ¡¿Qué te hemos hecho?!

No pude contestarle, lo único que hice fue molestarme, su belleza era inmensa y la quería solo para mí. Así que la ataque…

-¡Lady! ¡Gya!*puso sus brazos como protección ante mis ondas ultravioletas, luego, una ráfaga de luz salió desde su marca de luna y su cuerpo comenzó a envolverse en cristal hasta quedarse dormida. Cuando el polvo se disipo, ella estaba allí y las guardianas se la llevaban junto a la maldita liebre hacia el palacio….

Desde ese día, nunca pude olvidar sus ojos llenos de odio…es más, la quise más para mi aún…

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

-Y tú Sailor Moon, eres ella*se acerca a ella y sujeta su barbilla con avidez*la Luminosa Reina Selene…- Buraito kuīn Serēne-* se acerca a sus labios…

-¡Apártate! ¡Aléjate!*lo empuja, pero esta tan débil, que Jaspe logra besarla. Sus lágrimas comienzan a salir pensando en Hikaru, en ChibiUsa, en sus amigas y en lo frágil que es* /¿P-Porqué? Hika-chan, perdóname, por favor, no quise que esto pasara/*se desmaya al estar tan desganada…

 _ **En el palacio de Diamante, el caballero siente el llanto de su princesa y sostiene el cetro apegándolo a su pecho.**_

-¿Dónde están Rey?

-Hay un castillo en Centaury, el planeta más cercano al sol oscuro. Estos enemigos se alimentan de el en la galaxia Andrómeda.

-Entendido, iré a rescatarla. No quiero esperar más tiempo *Sujeta el cetro caminando la puerta del tiempo, pero es detenido por Venus…

-No Hika-chan, es peligroso, espera un tiempo más, yo se que Usagi estará bien *le guiña un ojo al príncipe y sonríe*

-Tienes razón Asuka, estará bien, mi pequeña coneja puede con todo *mira el cielo estrellado con oscuridad eterna y piensa* /Selena, te esperaremos aquí/

 _ **En la habitación enemiga, Selena despierta nuevamente en la cama, confusa, logra levantarse y camina por los pasillos llegando a la sala de hologramas.**_

-¿Esa soy…yo? *se queda muda al ver su propio holograma como una fotografía* seré una buena reina, lo sé en mi corazón *toca el holograma transmitiendo su calor, sin embargo 1 presencia la persigue…

-Así que tu eres la que manipula a mi hermano, maldita reina *desde la oscuridad unos ojos fríos como el hielo la observan a Usagi, mientras unos espíritus la transportan a una sala donde una pequeña replica del sol malvado esta flotando en el centro*¡te matare! *hace que los fantasmas la aplasten contra el suelo desquebrajándolo con un golpe muy fuerte* ¡Eres lo peor, manipulas a la gente para que cumplan tus caprichos, te odio Luminosa Reina Selene! ¡Circe, Alejandra, acaben con ella!...*mato a sus sirvientes para darles la oportunidad de acabar con Sailor Moon…

-/ ¿Soy tan mala persona? solo quiero salvar al mundo de la enemistad ¿qué hice que me dicen mala?/ *cuando piensa que es su momento final, ve el ente de la Luminosa reina Selene, quien le da la mano…* /Es usted, gracias por venir a salvarme/* de pronto, lo que la tenia apresada desaparece y se convierte en su forma de futura* ¡No lo permitiré!

-¡¿AH?!

-¡Ustedes tienen mucha maldad en sus corazones y no tienen derecho a atacarnos como si nada! ¡Si quieren el Cristal de plata deberán pasar por sobre mi cadáver para conseguirlo! ¡Guerreras de la Luna, despierten! *llama a las chicas para que vuelvan a su lado…

Debajo de la Reina, las chicas comienzan a sentir su energía fluyendo por sus cuerpos…

-Selena

-Selena

-Selena

*Despiertan de apoco, observando la mano de su amiga, quien se las da con cuidado*

-Ya sabemos que hacer…*Mine saca su broche y lo alza en el aire*

\- ¡Sí! *las demás hacen los mismo*

-¡Por el poder del cristal Rubí!- Rubīkurisutarupawā!-

-¡Por el poder del cristal Zafiro!- Safīrukurisutarupawā-

-¡Por el poder del cristal Esmeralda!- Emerarudokurisutarupawā!-

¡Transformación!- Meikuappu!-

¡Ja! *se tele transportan a la sala donde está la reina…

-¡Soy una guerrera con traje de marinero, que lucha por la pasión y el amor! ¡Sailor Mars! y en el nombre de Marte ¡Te reprenderé!- Watashi wa jōnetsu to ai no tame ni tatakatte, senshi no sērā-fukudesu! Sērāmāzu! Soshite, kasei no namae de anata o seme!- ¡ Aku ryo Tai-san! ¡Por los poderes de la Luna! ¡Pluma de libertad!- Tsuki no chikara! Jiyū pen!-

-¡Soy una guerrera con traje de marinera que lucha por el conocimiento y la sabiduría! ¡Sailor Mercury! ¡Cúbrete de agua y arrepiéntete! -Watashi wa chishiki to chie no tame ni tatakau senshi sērā-fukudesu! Sērāmākyurī! Anata no mizu o kabā shi, kuiaratame!- ¡Hielo acuático de Mercurio!- Mākyurī kōrimizu!-

-¡Soy una guerrera con traje de marinero, que lucha por la fuerza y el coraje! ¡Sailor Jupiter! ¡Apártate o te pulverizare!- Tsuyo-sa to yūki no tame ni tatakau senshi sērā-fuku yo Sērā Jupitā! Kyori o shutoku matawa watashi o funsai yo!- ¡Arco de Sagitario! ¡Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!- teza no yumi! Mokusei o tenmetsu sentera! *Todas juntas disparan a Io para que caiga…

-Ahora, vámonos niñas *el espíritu de la soberana se lleva a las Sailor scouts en un haz de luz….

-¡Kya~!¡Luminosa Reina Selene, me las pagaras por todo! *el príncipe menor cae arrodillado al suelo, molesto…

-Tranquilo Io, así no lograras nada *el oráculo sostiene en sus manos el prisma cristalino, encapuchado* debemos conseguir a una ayudante. Alguien que se sienta solitaria, alguien que no tenga miedo de aniquilar a inútiles como ustedes y yo sé quien, pero por ahora traten de seguir atacando, viendo los puntos débiles…o serán los que me llevare a la tumba ¿entendido?

-*Jaspe aparece detrás de Io, ambos con ojos sin vida asienten* Si sr…

-Muy bien, pronto el Cristal de plata estará a nuestro alcance y nadie podrá detener al Ente Estelar…

 _¿Porque cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa?_ _  
_ _Y vuela con el viento que pasa veloz_ _  
_ _Bajo este calmado mar_ _  
_ _Con la primera estrella fugaz_ _  
_ _la noche ya está aquí_

 _La mágica luna nos muestra su encanto_ _  
_ _llenando de alegría y de ilusión_ _  
_ _sin pronunciar palabras se que pensamos los dos igual_ _  
_ _Juntos al fin_

 _Moonlight destiny_ _  
_ _para ti quiero ser la única_ _  
_ _bajo esta hermosa luz, abrazada a ti_ _  
_ _contigo quiero estar, unidos por la casualidad_ _  
_ _Moonlight Destiny_ _  
_ _Toda la alegría y el dolor_ _  
_ _Lo compartiremos y mi corazón_ _  
_ _empieza a renacer,_ _  
_ _cuando estoy junto a ti_

 _Desde que te conocí es diferente_ _  
_ _lo veo todo de luz y de color_ _  
_ _y bajo este oscuro mar_ _  
_ _el camino plateado que..._ _  
_ _a las estrellas va_ _  
_ _Hay que mostrar este mensaje_ _  
_ _promesas inútiles para los dos_ _  
_ _al parecer nosotros caminamos hacia el mismo_ _  
_ _Amanecer_ _…_

 _Próximo Capítulo_

 _-¿Usagi es la Luminosa Reina Selene?_

 _-En ese sueño ¿ChibiUsa es mi enemiga?_

 _-Selene siempre deseo que Lady fuera una mujer amada y querida como todas sus antepasadas incluyéndola._

 _-ChibiUsa Serenity Tsukino Hoshi II, ahora te enseñare que todo el mundo está en tu contra. Mata a tú madre, mata a Sailor Moon y tráeme el Cristal de Plata._

 _-Usagi, no te vayas, no dejes a ChibiUsa y Hikaru aquí, no nos dejes a nosotras._

 _-No puedo más, todo esto es un error…no quiero que nadie muera por mi culpa…_

 **Act.23**

 **Conjetura=** **推** **測**

 **-Kurai taiy** **ō** **-**

 **Tsuki anata ni ai no mess** **ē** **ji o ataeru**

 _ **Hola Moonies :3 , hace mucho que no aparezco, bueno fue por problemas familiares. Disfruten este capítulo :3**_

 _ **PD: Leanlo con los OST de Crystal, Moonlight Destiny y la tonada final de Moon Pride :3**_


	8. Conjetura -Sol Oscuro-

_**Pretty Guardian**_

 _ **Sailor Moon L**_

 _ **Diamond**_

-¡Sailor Moon!- sērāmūn!-

\- ¡Sosténganse fuerte! ¡Vamos al palacio de Diamante!- Taitode hōrudo! Daiyamondoparesu ni ikimashou!-

Una estela brillante en el medio de la oscuridad, pasa fugazmente y desaparece a lo lejos….

 _ **Orgullo Lunar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡Solo quiero protegerte~!**_

 _ **Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas**_

 _ **Y mis ojos son escarlata**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Como el rugido del relámpago**_

 _ **Alguien a lo lejos grita ¡Amor!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No importa la oscuridad~**_

 _ **Sé que no estoy sola**_ _ **  
**_ _ **La luz de luna brillara~**_

 _ **Todas tenemos almas fuertes~**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y pelearemos por nuestra cuenta**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sin dejar que un príncipe decida nuestro destino**_

 _ **¡Nosotras Lucharemos!**_

 _ **Transformación brillante**_

 _ **Vamos a brillar bajo el cielo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No somos niñas indefensas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que necesitan la protección de los hombres**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Transformación brillante**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡Vamos a pelear!**_

 _ **Con el poder del cielo estrellado**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Una nueva leyenda comenzara ahora**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y aquí mis~mo**_

 _ **Lalala**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bella Guardiana Sailor Moon~**_

 _ **Act.23**_

 _ **Conjetura= 推測**_

 _ **-D**_ _ **ā**_ _ **kusan-**_

¡Campo de Fuerza Sailor!- Tsuyo-sa no sen'in sērā!-

Las 4 scouts bajan suave al suelo mientras las plumas se desvanecen. La transformación de la luminosa reina había desaparecido y Usagi cae desmayada.

Al sentir la onda de energía desvanecerse el caballero y Venus de acercan a la escena como si el tiempo estuviera perdiéndose, claro está que sí.

-¡Sailor Moon! *se acercan ambos a ver como esta y descubren a las demás a su lado* Chicas…

*Las guerreras están arrodilladas dándole un poco de su poder para establecerla* Príncipe Apolo, Venus, nos vemos de nuevo

Todos colocan las manos en el medallón de la luna plateada, cada uno dando un poco de su planeta para salvarla. En ese momento ChibiUsa los observa recordando lo terrible que le sucedió a su mundo, eso le genera tristeza y sale corriendo del palacio…

-*La guerrera del amor y la justicia despierta débil* ¡ChibiUsa!*Sale en auxilio de la pequeña, pero cae arrodillada al suelo* ¿Por qué, Por qué no puedo protegerla? *las lagrimas recorren sus mejillas mientras apriétalos puños en su falda*¡Lo único que quiero es proteger a esa niña!

-*Mars la ayuda a levantarse y la carga en sus hombros* ella no debe comprender lo que sucede y está en shock, perdió a su mamá, te perdió a ti Usa-chan

-*Se desprende de su broche y se lo entrega a Asuka* Venus, te encargo esto, yo ya no puedo más…

-¡Selena no hagas eso! *Mercury reacciona a tal estupidez* ¿de verdad nos dejaras solas? ¿Qué pasara con Hikaru y con ChibiUsa?

\- Yo, yo he decidido que será mejor irme, volver a la normalidad…adiós chicas *corre hacia la puerta del tiempo cruzándola* perdóneme por todo esto…*regresa al siglo 50*

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Tokio de Diamante destruida por Black Star, ChibiUsa camina sin rumbo, cuando un ser desconocido aparece frente a ella.

-¿Quién eres? *los irises magentas de la pequeña expelían miedo al ver a esa cosa transformarse delante suyo. Aquel espíritu, el oráculo*

\- No importa quién soy, se que tus padres, La Luminosa Reina Selene y El Rey Apolo tenían vergüenza de ti Princesa Serenity. Ven conmigo y te enseñare lo que ellos tanto te negaron… _ChibiUsa Serenity Tsukino Hoshi II, ahora te enseñare que todo el mundo está en tu contra. Mata a tú madre, mata a Sailor Moon y tráeme el Cristal de Plata._

-Si amó *un empuje maligno la posee mientras se comienza a transformar en una chica de 19 años con un físico bastante pronunciado, cabello más largo, permaneciendo su peinado, además de un vestido azul oscuro con una estrella en medio de su frente remplazando a la luna creciente…

\- Bienvenida al futuro siglo LX Star Lady….

\- ¡Hahahahahaha! *sus ojos color magenta cambiaron por completo, aquella luz tierna se convirtió en odio* Gracias Amó

De nuevo en el palacio de Diamante, las Sailor scouts y el caballero del sol mantienen contacto cuando buscan a ChibiUsa (lo cual de ella solo encuentran la llave del tiempo)

-Esto me está preocupando, Lady nunca se iría sin su llave del tiempo…*el soberano se traga la amargura que casi sale y observa a su versión joven* Hikaru, Usagi y tú pasaran por innumerables pruebas antes de que su amor sea realmente solido. Eso nos dimos cuenta cuando nació Lady, ella nos dio la fuerza que necesitábamos.

\- Rey…

\- Yo cuando ella era aún una niña muy pequeña le contaba como su mamá era la guerrera más poderosa del sistema solar…La gran Sailor Moon, quien la había cuidado y protegido todos estos años. Ella siempre deseo ser igual a Selena. _Selene siempre deseo que Lady fuera una mujer amada y querida como todas sus antepasadas incluyéndola_ _._

\- Comprendo…*el viento frio de una ciudad en ruinas revuelve los cabellos de todos los que estaban allí…

La noche en el Tokio del siglo 50, para Usagi fue dolorosa, tanto que las pesadillas se apoderaban de su mente…

-¿Dónde estoy? *un sitio oscuro, misterioso y lleno de angustia la estaba rodeando. En ese instante encuentra a Hikaru con ChibiUsa en brazos. Sin embargo la pequeña se transforma en algo malvado….

\- Felicidades mamá…lograste que te odiara como tú a mí. Ahora papá me pertenece…*la malvada niña o adolecente besa a su padre mirando a su madre con descaro…

-¡ChibiUsa~! *Despierta entre gritos, el sudor la empapa y se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos, como si no pudiese sostenerla por cuenta propia* ese sueño, ese sueño no está bien, en ese sueño ChibiUsa es mi enemiga *se sujeta las majillas y llora* ¿Qué hice mal?...*para de llorar y observa la llave del tiempo* Plut me dio esto, debo volver al futuro.

No puedo más, todo esto es un error…no quiero, no quiero que nadie más sufra por mi culpa * mira la luna llena a través de la ventana* Díganme que hacer…

-Ve al futuro Selene, ven con nosotras *las guardianas del siglo LX se presentan ante ella con la luz de la luna* te protegeremos y velaremos por ti…

\- Tienen razón chicas, perdónenme por desampararlas… ¡Iré de nuevo al futuro! ¡Ah~! *Al acercarse a la llave un golpe de energía la azota contra la pared de su cuarto* ¿q-qué es esto? *una imagen se repite en sus ojos, ve a sus amigas, a su novio todos atrapados en la eterna oscuridad y a la Luminosa Reina Selene con un aura blanca cubriéndola al igual que el palacio de Diamante* Una ruptura temporal, eso es lo que me empujo *se levanta y va hacia la llave* ¡Saturno, Plutón, transpórtenme a mi futuro, a mi reino de Diamante~!*se sumerge en un vórtice de luz pura*

 _¿Porque cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa?_ _  
_ _Y vuela con el viento que pasa veloz_ _  
_ _Bajo este calmado mar_ _  
_ _Con la primera estrella fugaz_ _  
_ _la noche ya está aquí_

 _La mágica luna nos muestra su encanto_ _  
_ _llenando de alegría y de ilusión_ _  
_ _sin pronunciar palabras se que pensamos los dos igual_ _  
_ _Juntos al fin_

 _Moonlight destiny_ _  
_ _para ti quiero ser la única_ _  
_ _bajo esta hermosa luz, abrazada a ti_ _  
_ _contigo quiero estar, unidos por la casualidad_ _  
_ _Moonlight Destiny_ _  
_ _Toda la alegría y el dolor_ _  
_ _Lo compartiremos y mi corazón_ _  
_ _empieza a renacer,_ _  
_ _cuando estoy junto a ti_

 _Desde que te conocí es diferente_ _  
_ _lo veo todo de luz y de color_ _  
_ _y bajo este oscuro mar_ _  
_ _el camino plateado que..._ _  
_ _a las estrellas va_ _  
_ _Hay que mostrar este mensaje_ _  
_ _promesas inútiles para los dos_ _  
_ _al parecer nosotros caminamos hacia el mismo_ _  
_ _Amanecer_ _…_

 _Próximo Capítulo_

 _-Jaspe, Io, ella es la nueva integrante de nuestro plan ¿recuerdan a la liebre?_

 _\- ¡Hahahaha! ¡Obtendré el Cristal de Plata a como dé lugar!_

 _\- ¿ChibiUsa?_

 _-Mi padre nos ayudara, él será mi esclavo_

 _-¡Cristal de plata ayúdame a proteger nuestro sistema solar!_

 _\- ¿P-Porque ChibiUsa?_

 _ **Act.24**_

 _ **Hilos=**_ スレッド

- _ **Orakuru**_ -

 **Tsuki anata ni ai no mess** **ē** **ji o ataeru**

 **Regrese después de tanto tiempo :** **"3, disfruten el capitulo ;3**


	9. Hilos - Oraculo-

_**Pretty Guardian**_

 _ **Sailor Moon L**_

 _ **Diamond**_

-¡Hades ilumíname el camino del inframundo, Sailor Plut dame de tu energía para traspasar estas murallas!

El vórtice del tiempo la iba guiando hacia su futuro, su eterno destino, el cual no terminaría tristemente…

 ** _Orgullo Lunar_** _ **  
**_ ** _¡Solo quiero protegerte~!_**

 ** _Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas_**

 ** _Y mis ojos son escarlata_** _ **  
**_ ** _Como el rugido del relámpago_**

 ** _Alguien a lo lejos grita ¡Amor!_** _ **  
**_ ** _No importa la oscuridad~_**

 ** _Sé que no estoy sola_** _ **  
**_ ** _La luz de luna brillara~_**

 ** _Todas tenemos almas fuertes~_** _ **  
**_ ** _Y pelearemos por nuestra cuenta_** _ **  
**_ ** _Sin dejar que un príncipe decida nuestro destino_**

 ** _¡Nosotras Lucharemos!_**

 ** _Transformación brillante_**

 ** _Vamos a brillar bajo el cielo_** _ **  
**_ ** _No somos niñas indefensas_** _ **  
**_ ** _Que necesitan la protección de los hombres_** _ **  
**_ ** _Transformación brillante_** _ **  
**_ ** _¡Vamos a pelear!_**

 ** _Con el poder del cielo estrellado_** _ **  
**_ ** _Una nueva leyenda comenzara ahora_** _ **  
**_ ** _Y aquí mis~mo_**

 ** _Lalala_** _ **  
**_ ** _Bella Guardiana Sailor Moon~_**

 ** _Act.24_**

 ** _Hilos=_** _ **スレッ**_ _ **ド**_

 _ **-**_ ** _Orakuru_** _ **-**_

Un perro de 3 cabezas, gigantesco se presenta ante la futura reina en la puerta del tiempo y hace una reverencia.

-Bienvenida princesa Selena, guardiana de la Luna y la tierra- Kangei purinsesuserena, tsuki to chikyū no hogo-sha- *la voz gruesa del animal producía un eco en la niebla del portal* ¿has venido a recuperar tu futuro?- Anata no mirai o kaifuku suru tame ni kimashita ka?- *los ojos de la criatura tenían un aire intimidante, pero pacifico*

\- Si, eh venido a recuperar lo que será y es mío- Hai, watashi wa kaifuku suru tame ni kite, watashi no monodesu-

\- Mi nombre es Cerberos, guardián de los dominios del gran Hades o como le llamas a mi ama, Plutón - Watashinonamaeha keberosu, idaina hadesu no shihai-sha no gādian, matawa anata ga watashi no aijin, purūto-

\- Señor Cerberos - Shi keruberosu- necesito de su ayuda, necesito entrar al siglo 60 a como dé lugar. Mis amigos, mi familia está allí y debo salvar a las personas que más amo- Watashi wa anata no tasuke o hitsuyō ga arimasu, kekka to shite seiki 60 o nyūryoku ga hitsuyōdesu. Watashi no yūjin, watashinokazoku ga arushi, hotondo anata o aishite hito o hozon suru hitsuyō ga arimasu- *aprieta sus manos con fuerza y el ser solo está sentado observándola, la cabeza principal es la única que habla, las otras gesticulan*

-Princesa de la Luna, nuestro deber y el de mi ama es proteger las puertas que den paso al inframundo y los campos Elíseos. La puerta del tiempo es básica, si alguien desconocido entra, el universo se desintegrara por completo-Tsuki to wareware no gimu to watashi no aijin no hime wa, ankoku-gai, Shanzerize e no tsūro o ataeru doa o mamoru kotodesu. Jikan gēto wa kihon-tekina dareka fumeidesuga, kanzen ni hōkai suru uchūdesu.- *la gran cabeza suspira y baja* suba a mi lomo y la dejare pasar, yo la protegeré mientras ella no se encuentra aquí…Selene - Watashi no senaka o shutoku shi, sore ga okoru, kanojo ga koko ni inai ma, watashi wa sore o hogo suru yō. Serēne-

-¡Sí! Cerberos-Hai! Keruberosu-….

Ella sube al lomo de la criatura y con su aullido espectral logra abrir las puertas. Al lograr apartarlas pasan al futuro yendo al palacio.

-Vamos Sr Cerberos, debemos llegar al palacio- Watashitachiha keruberosu san, kyūden ni tōtatsu suru hitsuyō ga arimasu.- *observa un cielo lleno de tristeza, una lluvia cae en Tokio de diamante. Su corazón se parte al ver la ciudad que algún día crearía en sus manos*/Chicas, Hikaru, ChibiUsa. Perdonen mis niñerías y sigan a mi lado…por favor/ -On'nanoko, Hikaru, chibi usa. Watashi no yōchi o yurusushi,... Watashi no soba ni shitagatte kudasai shite kudasai/ /-*unas lagrimas resbalan en sus mejillas al pensar en su familia y amigos. Tanto, que el perro del infierno la ve.

\- Princesa, no llore, ellos saben que usted estará ahí. Mi ama confía en que los salvara a como dé lugar…todos esperamos que haga su mayor esfuerzo…-Purinsesu, naite inai, karera wa anata ga aru chi tte imasu. Watashi no aijin wa ataeru basho. Sono saizen no doryoku o suru subete no kibō ni sorera o hozon suru shinrai.-

\- Gracias Cerberos- Okage de keruberosu-

\- De nada señora Selene- Nanika josei serēne-

Llegan al palacio de Diamante traspasando la barrera que solo los planetas legendarios del sistema solar terrestre pueden pasar. Al llegar, el frio de los muros preciosos se había vuelto más intenso.

-Mientras usted está dormida, ellos aprovecharon varias veces entrar al palacio. Gracias a Zeus, la guardiana Júpiter, el castillo de diamante esta reforzado por un campo de energía del cual solo la familia real y las Sailor scouts pueden pasar- Nemutte iru ma ni, karera wa kyūden o kurikaeshi nyūryoku suru no riyō o shimashita. Daiyamondo no shiro wa ōshitsu dake to sērā sukauto ga watasu koto ga dekiru enerugī fīrudo ni yotte hokyō sa reru Zeusu, jupitā, kōken'nin no okage de- *la hace bajar de su lomo* Princesa, la dejo aquí, no se me permite entrar a los aposentos sin el permiso de la señorita Plutón- Purinsesu, watashi wa koko de sore o nokoshite wa watashi ga misu purūto no kyokanaku heya ni hairu o fusegimasu-

-Gracias de nuevo Cerberos, eres un amigo muy fiel y sé que siempre te protegeré a ti también - Atarashī keruberosu shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, anata wa hijō ni chūjitsuna yūjin to watashi wa tsuneni hogo suru koto wa anata mo shitte imasu. -*le acaricia el mentón al principal y a las otras 2 cabezas despidiéndose de ellos*

-*El animal hace una última reverencia* Espero volver a verla Reina Selene- Mōichido aitai to omotte imasu. Buraito Kuin Serēne- *El perro gigante corre hacia el portal y desaparece*

-*Luego de despedirse del guardián, corre hacia el bunker de cristal que aun existía y donde ella se fue por última vez cuando Jaspe la secuestro. Allí, encontró a todos…* ¡Chicas, Hika-chan!- On'nanoko, hika - chan!-

-¡Usagi! *la ven y la abrazan entre todos* regresaste…- Anata wa modottekita...-

-Perdón por abandonarlos, la presión y saber que mi vida no sería la misma de nuevo me volvió loca…- Atsuryoku, sorera o hōki suru tame no yurushi to watashinojinsei to onajide wanai koto o shitte iru kureijī futatabi.-*sus lagrimas resbalan intensamente por sus mejillas pero una mano dulce y cálida levanta su cabecita* Hika…chan

\- Usako, ya no importa, lo importante es que estas aquí y que podremos proteger a todos…- `Usa ko', sudeni mondaide wanai, jūyōna mono wa koko ni iru to wareware ga dare mo o hogo suru koto ga dekimasu.-

-Hikaru… ¡Sí!- Hikaru... Hai!- *asiente secándose las lagrimas* hay que buscar a ChibiUsa

\- Usagi *todas la ven tristes*

\- Podremos hacerlo, somos las Sailor guerreras, yo soy la princesa, la ultima princesa de Tokio de Cristal y esto ya lo han hecho mis antepasados, sé que lo lograremos…- Wareware wa sore o okonau koto ga dekimasu, sērā senshi, watashi wa saigo no purinsesu, purinsesu no kurisutaru Tōkyō, kore watashi no sosen ga sudeni okonawa rete watashi wa wareware ga seikō suru shitte iru.-*agarra el medallón de las manos de su amiga* ¡Por el poder del Cristal Lunar!- Munkurisutarupawā!-¡Transformación!- Meikuappu!- ¡Soy una guerrera con traje de marinero que lucha por el amor y la justicia!¡Sailor Moon!¡Y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna!- Ai to seigi no tame ni tatakau sērā senshi ga! Shimasu. Bishōjo senshi sērāmūn! Tsuki no na no shita! Oshioki yo!-

-Sailor Mercury

-Sailor Venus

-Sailor Mars

-Sailor Jupiter

¡Te castigaremos en el nombre del sistema solar interno!- Naibu no taiyōkei no namae de bassurudarou!-

Las scouts salen corriendo para encontrar a ChibiUsa. Mientras tanto, dentro del palacio, el Rey Apolo estaba hablándole al altar donde su esposa reposa como la bella durmiente dentro del cristal.

-Selene, perdóname por no poder proteger a nuestra hija…se que tu no me odiaras por nada *durante la charla al cuerpo adormilado, siente los pasos de alguien y se da vuelta* Lady ¿eres tú? *la misteriosa mujer tiene colgado en su muñeca el Cristal de plata* por fin apareciste íbamos a ir a…*la chica coloca la mano en frente de su padre dejándolo inmóvil…

-Apolo, ChibiUsa ya no existe en este cuerpo, mi nombre es Star Lady y desde ahora serás mi esclavo. Tu pasado deberá destruir a la que estará dormida en ese cristal. Deberás matar a Sailor Moon y nos darás el cristal de plata *comienza a formar un puño mientras absorbe la luz de los ojos a quien le dio la vida* Servirás a la supremacía del espíritu estelar y al grupo Black Star….*a través de Star Lady el oráculo habla controlando mentes*

-*Los ojos de Hikaru y Apolo se vuelven purpuras al sentir el contacto con la maldad* Si, señora *el caballero desenfunda sus espadas solares y sale corriendo a buscar a su presa*

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡Morirás Luminosa Reina Selene! ¡Morirás Sailor Moon!

 _¿Porque cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa?_ _  
_ _Y vuela con el viento que pasa veloz_ _  
_ _Bajo este calmado mar_ _  
_ _Con la primera estrella fugaz_ _  
_ _la noche ya está aquí_

 _La mágica luna nos muestra su encanto_ _  
_ _llenando de alegría y de ilusión_ _  
_ _sin pronunciar palabras se que pensamos los dos igual_ _  
_ _Juntos al fin_

 _Moonlight destiny_ _  
_ _para ti quiero ser la única_ _  
_ _bajo esta hermosa luz, abrazada a ti_ _  
_ _contigo quiero estar, unidos por la casualidad_ _  
_ _Moonlight Destiny_ _  
_ _Toda la alegría y el dolor_ _  
_ _Lo compartiremos y mi corazón_ _  
_ _empieza a renacer,_ _  
_ _cuando estoy junto a ti_

 _Desde que te conocí es diferente_ _  
_ _lo veo todo de luz y de color_ _  
_ _y bajo este oscuro mar_ _  
_ _el camino plateado que..._ _  
_ _a las estrellas va_ _  
_ _Hay que mostrar este mensaje_ _  
_ _promesas inútiles para los dos_ _  
_ _al parecer nosotros caminamos hacia el mismo_ _  
_ _Amanecer…_

 _Próximo Capitulo_

 _-¿Porqué Hika-chan?_

 _-No entiendes ¿verdad? Los cristales de plata serán la fuente de nuestro dominio en el universo querida madre…_

 _-¡Protegeré este planeta como sea! ¡Luminosa Reina Selene dame todo tu poder!_

 _\- ¡Muere mamá~!_

 _ **Act.25**_

 _ **Arremetida=**_ _ **突進**_

 _ **-**_ _**Sut**_ _ **ā**_ _ **redi-**_

 **Tsuki anata ni ai no mess** **ē** **ji o ataeru**

 _ **Regrese mis pequeños moonies :3**_

 _ **Lamento desaparecer XD mi vida no esta tan fácil ahora. Faltan 2 capítulos para llegar al final de esta 2da temporada. Ya casi llegamos a la nro 3…. :3**_

 _ **PD: escuchar con los OST de Crystal y 90´s :3**_


	10. Arremetida -StarLady-

_**Pretty Guardian**_

 _ **Sailor Moon L**_

 _ **Diamond**_

-Mi madre era lo más apreciado para mí, ella aún lo es y no puedo evitar pensar que estoy cometiendo un grave error. Yo no soy la que está haciendo esto, es el poder de los malos…- Watashinohaha wa watashi no mottomo takaku hyōka sa reta, kanojo wa mada to watashi wa tasukeru koto wa dekimasenga shinkokuna machigai o tsukutteru nda to omoimasu. Naiga kore o okonau ni wa, sore wa jaakuna chikara.- ¡Mamá sálvame! -Mama, watashi o sukui nasai!-

 _ **Orgullo Lunar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡Solo quiero protegerte~!**_

 _ **Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas**_

 _ **Y mis ojos son escarlata**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Como el rugido del relámpago**_

 _ **Alguien a lo lejos grita ¡Amor!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No importa la oscuridad~**_

 _ **Sé que no estoy sola**_ _ **  
**_ _ **La luz de luna brillara~**_

 _ **Todas tenemos almas fuertes~**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y pelearemos por nuestra cuenta**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sin dejar que un príncipe decida nuestro destino**_

 _ **¡Nosotras Lucharemos!**_

 _ **Transformación brillante**_

 _ **Vamos a brillar bajo el cielo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No somos niñas indefensas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que necesitan la protección de los hombres**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Transformación brillante**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡Vamos a pelear!**_

 _ **Con el poder del cielo estrellado**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Una nueva leyenda comenzara ahora**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y aquí mis~mo**_

 _ **Lalala**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bella Guardiana Sailor Moon~**_

 _ **Act.25**_

 ** _Arremetida=_** ** _突進_**

 ** _-_** **_Sut_** ** _ā_** ** _redi-_**

-¡ChibiUsa! ¡¿Dónde estás?! * Las guerreras buscaban desesperadas a la pequeña, el lugar que alguna vez crearon, ahora estaba lleno de frialdad, depresión y soledad*

\- Sailor Moon, no aparecerá, mi móvil no detecta ningún rastro de su energía lunar, solo de maldad…*Mercury se dispuso a analizar la zona y de repente* ¡Cuidado Usagi!

Una ráfaga de energía solar las atrapa a las 5 Sailor Scouts, a la guerrera de la luna le toca la peor parte, pues una daga corta su mejilla y cae al suelo clavándose. El caballero la había agarrado desprevenida y comenzó a luchar con él sin saber que pasa.

-¡Caballero, soy yo, Sailor Moon! ¡Tú amada princesa, no hagas esto! *utilizaba el cetro como escudo a las dagas*

-¡Muere Sailor Moon y dame el cristal de plata! *Una de las espadas de hierro marciano bloquean el ataque de las dagas doradas*

-¡Basta Apolo! ¡Esto no está bien y lo sabes! *Mars empuja al príncipe haciendo que este derrape en el suelo y choque contra una maltratada fuente de cristal*

-¡No te metas maldita Marciana! *una ráfaga de energía solar nueva golpea a Marte mientras se pone en frente protegiendo a su princesa. Hikaru esta cegado por la maldad y eso hace que su buen poder se destruya* ¡Dame el cristal de plata o las matare!

-*la guerrera de la pasión cae al suelo arrodillada sujetándose el brazo lastimado* No le des nada Usagi, no te atrevas

\- ¡Cadena de Rosas! *Venus atrapa al caballero haciendo que se golpee contra el suelo* No esta vez querido príncipe *de su mano sale un pequeño polvo dorado y lo sopla* ¡Perfume Dulce! *un ataque que puede regresarlo en sí, pero Apolo aún esta hipnotizado* ¡¿Eh?! ¡Kya~! * El caballero agarro su cadena dándole giros arrojándola lejos y ella sale volando contra un edificio golpeándose, quedando inconsciente*

-¡Dame el Cristal de Plata! *Hikaru corre hacia Selena golpeándole el estomago y sacándole el medallón*

-¡Las pagaras! ¡Lo lamentamos, pero esto lo hacemos por ella! ¡Gota de mil voltios! *el ataque combinado de Mercury y Jupiter empujan al caballero hacia un edificio alto. El broche del cristal lunar va respondiendo a la gravedad, pero una esfera de energía oscura lo atrapa* ¡¿Eh?!

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? *Star lady aparece en escena y atrae el medallón hacia ella* 4 tontas semimuertas y mi querida madre ¡Hahahahaha!*lanza una carcajada al ver la tristeza de quien la amo, la cuido* hum~ papá por fin te dio tu merecido. Eres mala, siempre fueron malos conmigo y eso no se los perdonare…¡Morirán! *Embiste con un ataque muy poderoso hacia Selena, pero las 4 guerreras se interponen*

-ChibiUsa…¡Tsk! Tú mamá te ama

-No dejes que el odio te seduzca…¡Tch!

-Eres lo más importante y te protegeremos también…duele

-¡Deja de ser tan tonta como tu mamá! ¡Vive para ella como nosotras hacemos! ¡Nunca estarás sola!

-¡Mientes, todas mienten como ella! *Star lady envía más ráfaga de energía oscura, sus ojos están desolados, la bondad se esfumado de sus orbes magentas*

Aquel viento logra apresar a las guerreras, mientras tanto la ya adulta ChibiUsa se acerca a quien será su madre y atrae a su padre para que se vean por última vez…

-Ahora será tú fin mamá, debiste darme el cristal de plata cuando te lo pedí…jeje *el oráculo habla a través de ella estando detrás* tú futuro se derrumba y los 2 cristales de plata nos darán mucho poder, eso es lo que no entiendes madre. Por fin los tengo y nadie nos detendrá ¡Hahaha! *acerca a su padre y lo besa como si deseara causar el peor de los males. Pero de repente una voz la hace retroceder* /Es mi madre y tú la estás haciendo llorar, eso no te lo perdonare Star Lady, a mi padre tampoco lo toques/ *es ChibiUsa la que habla en el interior de la maligna mujer* ¡Callate, no eres yo, yo no soy tú! ¡Déjame en paz maldita mocosa! /Tú deja a mis padres en paz, están tratando de salvarme, de salvarte a ti/ ¡Callate~! *carcome aquella voz por dentro haciéndola desaparecer*

-¡ChibiUsa! *sus lagrimas resbalan en sus mejillas y se levanta* tienes el cristal de plata, pero mis poderes aún sobreviven y como tú madre ¡Tratare de protegerte a como dé lugar! *en el fondo, el palacio de Diamante brilla como la luna llena, los cabellos de la guerrera lunar se mecen en el viento. Mientras está de espaldas al palacio, se transforma por fin en la Luminosa Reina Selene* ¡Soy una guerrera con traje de marinero que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna! *se materializa el cetro del halo de la princesa de la Luna* ¡Luminosa Reina Selene, dame el poder que tendré cuando este futuro se haga realidad! ¡Sailor Scouts, regresen en sí y ayúdenme a que Lady vuelva aquí!

-¡Maldita Reina! *Jaspe atrapa el cristal de plata e Io atrapa el de Star Lady* Esta vez no harán nada…

\- ¡Hahahaha los matare! *Una nube gigante se transforma en el cielo y una voz retumba en todo Tokio*

-¡No, si los juntan moriremos! ¡Star Lady, deja el cuerpo de mi hija! *Alza el cetro al aire* ¡Por el poder del Halo de la princesa de la Luna!

-U…Usagi-chan*Se levantan las 4 sailor con dificultad, al ver la luz del palacio salen corriendo a la lucha* ¡No te dejaremos sola, eso lo sabes muy bien!

-*Hikaru está tirado en el suelo, el beso fue algo que le destrozo el corazón, la luz lo está cubriendo y hace que el brillo de sus ojos regrese* Usa…ko*se sienta en suelo sujetándose la cabeza observando la batalla* Selena *se levanta un poco mareado y va con ella*

-¡Hahahaha! ¡No podrás conmigo Reina! ¡Tu hija ya no vive en este apestoso cuerpo! ¡Acéptalo, el fantasma estelar gobernara este mugroso planeta y este pútrido sistema solar!

-¡No ChibiUsa! *Mercury se pone en frente de Usagi!

-¡Ya dijimos que tu madre te ama!

-¡No seas tonta y acepta que haremos que regreses aquí a nuestro lado!

-¡Ella te dará las fuerzas que necesitas!

-¡Eso es lo que mamá y yo haremos por ti…Lady! ¡Regresa a casa!

-¡No, ustedes no son mi familia, nunca lo fueron! *Ataca a quienes la aman sin medir las consecuencias*

-¡ChibiUsa basta! *Ambos ataques comienzan a chocar el de la luna más poderoso que el de la estrella oscura*

-¡Me canse de esperar, vamos a hacer un súper cristal de plata y el mundo será nuestro! ¡Io ven aquí hermano con el otro cristal de plata! *ambos hermanos se acercan sosteniendo las joyas en sus manos*

-Vamos, liberen el poder infinito de la Luna, con esto ganaremos a estos insectos que osaron encarcelar al espíritu estelar…*el oráculo sostiene su prisma de cristal en las manos mientras levita y manipula con su maligna voz*

-*Plutón aparece de inmediato encima del lomo de Cerberos* Perdóname mi amado guardián, ya sé que es arriesgado, pero esta es la única opción que hay para que no destruyan al universo. En ese momento recuerda los 3 tabúes que la Reina Luna le había dicho * / El 1º tabú: No debes dejar que alguien desconocido pase la puerta del tiempo en ningún momento, protégela con el corazón granate, este cetro te ayudara a mantenerte al tanto del suceso temporal conjunto con el reloj de arena mágico que tienes.

-Tabú 2: nunca abandones la puerta del tiempo, por lo que más quieras, ni siquiera para pelear…

-Y por ultimo y no menos importante, el 3º tabú, este tabú te impide detener el tiempo, ya que si lo haces perderás tu vida…/

-Pero mi señora *el perro de tres cabezas quiso hablar, pero se dio cuenta que no importaba que, el siempre la cuidaría aun después de morir* cuidare de su cuerpo hasta que la reina le dé su descanso, lo prometo…

\- Muy bien mi fiel amigo…Grito Mortal- Hijō ni yoi watashi no chūjitsuna yūjin… Danmatsuma-

La pelea se congelo…

 _¿Porque cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa?_ _  
_ _Y vuela con el viento que pasa veloz_ _  
_ _Bajo este calmado mar_ _  
_ _Con la primera estrella fugaz_ _  
_ _la noche ya está aquí_

 _La mágica luna nos muestra su encanto_ _  
_ _llenando de alegría y de ilusión_ _  
_ _sin pronunciar palabras se que pensamos los dos igual_ _  
_ _Juntos al fin_

 _Moonlight destiny_ _  
_ _para ti quiero ser la única_ _  
_ _bajo esta hermosa luz, abrazada a ti_ _  
_ _contigo quiero estar, unidos por la casualidad_ _  
_ _Moonlight Destiny_ _  
_ _Toda la alegría y el dolor_ _  
_ _Lo compartiremos y mi corazón_ _  
_ _empieza a renacer,_ _  
_ _cuando estoy junto a ti_

 _Desde que te conocí es diferente_ _  
_ _lo veo todo de luz y de color_ _  
_ _y bajo este oscuro mar_ _  
_ _el camino plateado que..._ _  
_ _a las estrellas va_ _  
_ _Hay que mostrar este mensaje_ _  
_ _promesas inútiles para los dos_ _  
_ _al parecer nosotros caminamos hacia el mismo_ _  
_ _Amanecer_ _…_

 _Próximo capítulo_

 _-Perdón Luminosa Reina, sé que no estuve bien, lo sé y me arrepiento de haber incumplido mi deber…_

 _-No llores Plut, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste y te lo agradezco_

 _-¡No~!¡Plut regresa~!_

 _-Era un cadáver lo que estaba adentro de esa cosa_

 _-¡Soy una pequeña guerrera con traje de marinero que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Soy Sailor mini Moon! ¡Y Te castigare en el nombre de la Luna, la Tierra y el Sol!_

 _-¡Salvaremos al futuro y al pasado!¡Nuestro Futuro! ¡Por el poder del Halo de la princesa de la Luna!_

 _ **Act.26**_

 _ **Llego la hora=**_ _ **時が来た**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Sut**_ _ **ā**_ _ **supiritto-**_

 ** _Tsuki anata ni ai no messēji o ataeru_**

 ** _Regrese mis pequeños moonies :3_**

 ** _Espero que disfruten este capítulo, un paso menos para la 3er temporada :3_**

 ** _PD: escuchar con los OST de Crystal y 90´s :3 (Lo mismo para el op de Crystal, toda la canción para el comienzo, final del tema para la muestra del prox capitulo y como Ending Moon Light Destiny)_**


	11. Llego la hora -Espiritu Estelar-

_**Pretty Guardian**_

 _ **Sailor Moon L**_

 _ **Diamond**_

-Grito Mortal -Deddo sukurīmu-

El tiempo se detiene al instante y la pelea se congela

 ** _Orgullo Lunar_** _ **  
**_ ** _¡Solo quiero protegerte~!_**

 ** _Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas_**

 ** _Y mis ojos son escarlata_** _ **  
**_ ** _Como el rugido del relámpago_**

 ** _Alguien a lo lejos grita ¡Amor!_** _ **  
**_ ** _No importa la oscuridad~_**

 ** _Sé que no estoy sola_** _ **  
**_ ** _La luz de luna brillara~_**

 ** _Todas tenemos almas fuertes~_** _ **  
**_ ** _Y pelearemos por nuestra cuenta_** _ **  
**_ ** _Sin dejar que un príncipe decida nuestro destino_**

 ** _¡Nosotras Lucharemos!_**

 ** _Transformación brillante_**

 ** _Vamos a brillar bajo el cielo_** _ **  
**_ ** _No somos niñas indefensas_** _ **  
**_ ** _Que necesitan la protección de los hombres_** _ **  
**_ ** _Transformación brillante_** _ **  
**_ ** _¡Vamos a pelear!_**

 ** _Con el poder del cielo estrellado_** _ **  
**_ ** _Una nueva leyenda comenzara ahora_** _ **  
**_ ** _Y aquí mis~mo_**

 ** _Lalala_** _ **  
**_ ** _Bella Guardiana Sailor Moon~_**

 ** _Act.26_**

 ** _Llego la hora=_** ** _時が来た_**

 ** _\- Sut_** ** _ā_** ** _supiritto-_**

\- Señora, yo *Cerberos miraba como su ama bajaba de su lomo con tristeza* lo siento tanto…

-Tranquilo *Pluto les quita los cristales de plata a los hermanos que yacen congelados en el tiempo* me cuidaras aún cuando no esté ¿recuerdas? *las lagrimas de la guerrera del tiempo florecen una sonrisa* Cuida a la Reina Selene por mí, haz que estos canallas paguen lo que le hicieron a Tokio de Diamante y a mis amigos, por favor Cerberos

-Y…Yo lo hare mi señora, hare que Jaspe e Io se arrepientan de esto, la protegeré a usted y a nuestra reina…

-Muy bien dicho mi fiel amigo… ¡Padre Saturno, regresa a la normalidad este mundo! *el tiempo vuelve a su curso y ella cae al suelo sin fuerzas*

-*La onda de choque que generan ambos ataques saca de curso a StarLady y la arroja al suelo* Tsk! ¿ah? *mira a quien era su gran confidente tirada en la tierra*¿q…que? ¿Plut?

\- Pluto *La reina se acerca a la guerrera del tiempo y se arrodilla* ¿Qué te paso?

 _-_ _Perdón Luminosa Reina, sé que no estuve bien, lo sé y me arrepiento de haber incumplido mi deber…-_ Mōshiwakearimasen ga buraito kuin, yokude wa nakatta o shitte iru, watashi wa shitte irushi, watashi wa watashi no gimu o mamoranakatta koto o kōkai.- _*Jupiter sostiene su cabeza en sus piernas arrodilladas mientras llora*_

 _-No llores Pluto, hiciste lo que pudiste y te lo agradezco…descansa en paz-_ Puruto o sakebu na, kimi ga dekiru koto o shita, soshite, watashi wa anata ni kansha suru... Heiwade yasumu- _*cierra los ojos de la guardiana y la convierte en una estrella que regresa al palacio a reposar*_

 _-*Cerberos al sentirse impotente camina hacia los responsables de la muerte de su ama* ¡Mataron a mi Diosa, mataron a Hades! ¡Malditos, arderán en las llamas del infierno!-_ Karera wa watashi no megami o koroshi, karera wa hadesu o koroshita! Karera wa jigoku no honō no naka de moetsukirudeshou!- _*una llamarada de lava proveniente de la boca del perro del inframundo sale disparada a Jaspe e Io. Jaspe la evita, pero Io no tiene la misma suerte*_

 _-¡Hermano~! -_ Otōto 〜!- _*el joven es desintegrado por el fuego*_

 _-Maldita reina ¡Maldigo a tus guardianes y a este mugroso planeta que acaba de matar a mi hermano! ¡Yo….! -_ Joō no noroi o ki ni hogo-sha to watashi no ani o koroshita dake kono chijo chikyū! Watashi... !- _*un campo de fuerza maligna atrapa a Jaspe. Es el oráculo que decidió ya no aguantarlo más*_

 _\- Si esa maldita criatura no pudo matarte, lo hare yo…adiós Jaspe-_ Sono jaakuna ikimono wa anata o korosu koto ga dekinakatta, watashi wa sore o yarou... Sayonara jasupā- _*el campo de energía oscila alrededor del príncipe oscuro achicándose, varios rayos malignos comienzan a lastimarlo*_

 _-Selene, si te hubiera obtenido desde el principio, te hubiera amado y dado todo ¡Gya~! -_ Serene, hajimekara shutoku shite ita baai anatadarouga aishi, gya no subete o ataete 〜!- _*el soberano maligno se despide con una sonrisa gritando de dolor y muere desintegrado por el oráculo*_

 _-Ahora que acabe con él, me encargare de ti Luminosa Reina Selene, destruiré este asqueroso planeta de una buena vez…_

 _-Tenemos que hacer algo u…*Mercury escucha el llanto de Star Lady y se da vuelta*_

 _-¿ChibiUsa? *La reina se acerca a la versión mala de su hija y se arrodilla acariciando su espalda*_

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¡No~, Plut regresa!_ \- Nazedesu ka. Kanojo? Iya 〜, Puruto o kaeshimasu!- _*una de sus lagrimas brillan al caer y pierde la marca de la estrella negra regresando la de la luna*_

 _-¡No, StarLady, no les creas! ¡Ahg! *la luz que emana ChibiUsa lo hace ir para atrás flotando*_

 _\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Mis nuevos poderes? ¡Mamá, Papá mírenme!-_ Korehanandesuka? Watashi no atarashī chikara? Mama, Papa ga watashiwomite!- _*se transformo en Sailor mini Moon, su uniforme es violeta, purpura y azul, no tiene medallón por ahora, pero si las plumitas en la cabeza* ¡Soy una pequeña guerrera con traje de marinero que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Soy Sailor Mini Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna, el Sol y la Tierra!-_ Watashi wa ai to seigi no tame ni tatakau sērā-fuku no shōnen senshidesu! Watashi wa sērāchibimūndesu. Watashi wa tsuki, taiyō, chikyū no namae de anata o oshokyo!

 _-Te felicito mi amor-_ Watashi wa anata ni watashi no ai o shukufuku shimasu- _*Hikaru y Usagi abrazan a ChibiUsa felices de que haya logrado su transformación*_

 _-Mamá, Papá, perdón por todo lo que hice*los abraza feliz de que estén con ella*_

 _-¡Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!_

 _-¡Cadena de Rosas de Venus!_

 _-¡Espejo acuático de Mercurio!_

 _-¡Fuego sanador! ¡Desaparece demonio!_

 _*Todas atacan al oráculo, al fin cae al suelo y su cuerpo se descubre*_

 _-Eso es…-_ Soreha...-

 _-¿Un cadáver?-_ Shitai?-

 _-¿Lo que había dentro de esa cosa era un cadáver?-_ Sono naka ni nani ga atta no?-

 _*El cuerpo del ser no era más que una fachada, el verdadero era el sol gigante de Andrómeda que venía a nuestro mundo*_

 _-Ustedes creían que yo los dejaría destruir mi forma espiritual *el sol gigante habla, tiene un rostro con una estrella negra en su frente*_

 _-¡Te derrotaremos! *Hikaru, Usagi y ChibiUsa desaparecen en un haz de luz*_

 _-¡Chicos! *las 4 scouts se sorprenden al haber visto su desaparición instantánea*_

 _En el espacio, una esfera de energía contiene a la familia de la Luna y el Sol…_

 _-Hika-chan, mi Apolo, yo…*llora un poco, pero él limpia sus lagrimas con el pulgar en su mejilla*_

 _-No hay nada que perdonar, seremos buenos padres, seremos una familia feliz que daremos mucha paz al universo *la besa amoroso y feliz*_

 _-*ChibiUsa aparece a los 4 minutos dentro de la esfera con ellos. Los abraza y mira a su mamá* Te ayudare mami *el cetro del halo de la princesa se divide en 2* ¡wow!_

 **-** Con estos cetros liberaremos a Tokio de Diamante…*se levantan ambas y caminan hacia ese sol gigante*

-¿Creen que con eso pueden vencerme? ¡Soy el espíritu estelar, heredero del fantasma de la Muerte! ¡Las matare, matare su planeta!

\- ¡No lo harás! *Selene estira el cetro al máximo*

\- ¡Yo y mi mamá no te lo permitiremos!*Chibi Moon también estira el cetro*

-¡Este mundo no se merece tu desprecio! ¡Vamos ChibiMoon! ¡Por el pasado y el Futuro! ¡Nuestro Futuro!

¡Por el poder del halo de la princesa de la Luna! ¡Desaparece demonio de la oscuridad y regresa al abismo de donde nunca debiste salir!

 _¿Porque cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa?_ _  
_ _Y vuela con el viento que pasa veloz_ _  
_ _Bajo este calmado mar_ _  
_ _Con la primera estrella fugaz_ _  
_ _la noche ya está aquí_

 _La mágica luna nos muestra su encanto_ _  
_ _llenando de alegría y de ilusión_ _  
_ _sin pronunciar palabras se que pensamos los dos igual_ _  
_ _Juntos al fin_

 _Moonlight destiny_ _  
_ _para ti quiero ser la única_ _  
_ _bajo esta hermosa luz, abrazada a ti_ _  
_ _contigo quiero estar, unidos por la casualidad_ _  
_ _Moonlight Destiny_ _  
_ _Toda la alegría y el dolor_ _  
_ _Lo compartiremos y mi corazón_ _  
_ _empieza a renacer,_ _  
_ _cuando estoy junto a ti_

 _Desde que te conocí es diferente_ _  
_ _lo veo todo de luz y de color_ _  
_ _y bajo este oscuro mar_ _  
_ _el camino plateado que..._ _  
_ _a las estrellas va_ _  
_ _Hay que mostrar este mensaje_ _  
_ _promesas inútiles para los dos_ _  
_ _al parecer nosotros caminamos hacia el mismo_ _  
_ _Amanecer_ _…_

 _Próximo capítulo_

 _-Por fin, todo acabo…_

 _-Yo la Luminosa Reina Selene les daré nuevos poderes_

 _-¿Ella soy yo? ¡Gracias Luminosa Reina!_

 _-Toma, mi mamá te da esto Usagi_

 _-¿Una carta? Y un nuevo cetro de la Luna_

 _ **Act.27**_

 _ **Vista al frente=**_ _ **正面図**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Y**_ _ **ū**_ _ **b**_ _ **ō**_ _ **na mirai-**_

 _ **Tsuki anata ni ai no mess**_ _ **ē**_ _ **ji o ataeru**_

 _ **Regrese mis pequeños moonies :3**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten este capítulo, ya estamos en la recta final y se acerca la 3er temporada :3**_

 _ **PD: escuchar con los OST de Crystal y 90´s :3 (Lo mismo para el op de Crystal, toda la canción para el comienzo, final del tema para la muestra del prox capitulo y como Ending Moon Light Destiny)**_


End file.
